Stifling Darkness
by StoriesOfAnotherNight
Summary: Draco's Experience-Summer of 1996 till the Dark Lords end
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting for him when he got off the train. His mother, unfortunately never missed an opportunity to dote on her "darling little boy." But he was not a little boy any more. He was almost of age. Just another year and a half.

It was rainy and overcast making the June day surprisingly chilly. Rain fell in big drops soaking his silver blonde hair. He ducked his head hoping to avoid his mother.

"Draco!" Narcissa's sweet voice was muffled by the rain but he could still her it. "Draco! Over her darling."

Draco Malfoy grudgingly lifted his head to his mom. Searching for her among the throng of students. But something else caught his eye.

A tall woman stood in the shadows of the station. She looked strangely familiar though with her long wild dark hair and scornfully piercing eyes he couldn't figure where. But she was watching him so intently it made his skin crawl.

He craned his neck to get a better view of her but she was gone.

"Draco, darling. Are you okay?" his mother asked. "What were you looking at?"

"I thought I saw…..um. I thought I saw something. But it's nothing. Nevermind." The last thing Draco needed was for his mom to thing he was going mental.

They barely talked on the way home. Draco didn't want to offer any recounts of his time at school which may or may not led to uncomfortable questions from his mother. Narcissa was uncharacteristically quiet. Still it was uncomfortable to be soaked through and Draco was preoccupied with thoughts of warm fires, hot cocoa, and soft beds when his mother finally spoke.

"You're aunt will be staying with us." There was a brief pause. "….for awhile."

"My aunt?" Draco was mildly confused. He had two aunts that he knew of, both on his mother's side but they never talked about them. One, he knew was the one so disillusioned to dissert her family for a Mudblood. Ana, or Medea, or something. She was disowned a long time ago and no one had heard from her since. His mother's other sister was talked about even less. She was one of the few Death Eaters that went down proudly after The Dark Lord's disappeared. Until recently she was shut up in Azkaban Prison until she escaped last winter.

"My aunt?" Draco asked. "Which one?" They were in front of their house now. Still Narcissa refused to speak until they were in the house.

"My older sister" Narcissa said at last. "Bellatrix"

Draco who was unfortunately never good with names was still confused. His mother must have noticed because she said impatiently. "Bellatrix. The one from Azkaban. You didn't really thing I'd harbor and filthy blood traitor in my house did you?"

Draco didn't answer. Instead he asked another question. "How long…I mean has she been here since January or is this recent?"

"She's been here since January. I don't know how long she'll be staying or how often she'll be around but she will always be welcome in my home." Narcissa said firmly as though to convince herself rather than her son. She continued. "If you see her, you are to treat her with the utmost respect."

"Why?"

"Because she will-" but his mother changed her mind about what she was going to say. "Because she is your superior in age, rank, and ability."

"So?"

"I don't need you to go picking any fights."

"I'm nearly of age. You don't need to protect me. I know how to defend myself."

"My sister was trained by The Dark Lord himself. She knows things that even your father doesn't. " Narcissa's voice was getting uncannily shrill. She seemed to notice went silent for a moment to collect herself before she said in a calmer softer tone, "Darling just don't get in her way. My sister is has a lot to preoccupy her thoughts at the moment."

"Fine," Draco said. "I won't bother her. Happy?"

His mother didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was out of breath as he said goodbye to Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hoisting his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder he began to make his way back to the Manor. The large building stood proud and tall as it loomed against the setting sun. Its beautiful gardens in full bloom, winding their way up to the house.

A loud crash came from inside the house. The sounds of something heavy hitting the ground and the scatter of glass broke the calm of the warm July evening.

Draco sighed. Such crashes were becoming more and more of an everyday occurrence. Twinkle the new house elf was seen running here and there tidying up and fixing whatever happened to be broken this time.

But Draco was secretly glad for these crashes. Without his father around it was just him and his mother, who he was trying his best to avoid. Of course there was his aunt as well but he had not seen her at all. If it weren't for Narcissa's initial announcement of Bellatrix's arrival and the ever present sound of destruction, Draco would have never known there was someone else living in his house.

He used that crash to disguise the noise of front door opening and closing. The inside of the house was cold in comparison with the warm summer outdoors. The marble and stone absorbed the heat and the light that drifted through the many large windows illuminated but did not warm.

Draco set his broomstick down near the door and moved across the foray as quietly as possible so as not to attract attention.

But it was not quiet enough. His mother came sweeping down the stairs like a falcon. "Draco Malloy," she said in a dangerously soft voice. "Where have you been?"

"Out." He replied.

"Out? You've been out?" Narcissa's voice boarded on shouting. "You were not supposed to leave this house."

"I'm not a child, mother. I can do whatever I want." Draco said defiantly.

"Not with everything going on. Not with your father-"She broke off. "You could have been killed!"

"Killed? It was just a game of Quidditch."

Narcissa's pale skin flushed red and she looked ready to explode. A voice spoke from the top of the stairs but it wasn't Narcissa that spoke.

"Quidditch? Was baby Draco out having fun with his little friends."

A woman appeared at the top of the stairs. In the pale light her light skin seemed to glow. She had wild thick hair, wore and arrogant expression, and was staring at him.

It was the woman from the train station, but Draco no longer had to wonder why she looked so familiar.

He had seen her face on Wanted posters since mid-January.

"Draco this is Bellatrix Lestrange, you're aunt." Narcissa said in a warning tone. Bellatrix seemed to have not heard her and continued staring at her nephew.

"Little Draco was a bad boy, wasn't he." She said in a mock baby voice. "Sneaking out. Poor mommy was scared sick for 'er ittle bitty boy."

"I'm not a little boy!" Draco shouted angrily.

"Draco," His mom warned but his aunt just laughed.

"Oh little Draco is upset. Poor baby. You go cry to mommy. Mummy makes it all better for baby Draco."

"I am not a baby," Draco shouted, pulling out his wand and sent a curse flying at his aunt.

"Draco!" Narcissa shrilled.

Bellatrix deflected the curse with barely a wave of her wand. "Little Draco needs to learn his manners. Maybe Auntie Bellatrix should teach you some." She raised her wand.

"NO" Narcissa was screaming by this point. "That's enough. Both of you. Draco apologize."

Draco mumbled something incoherently that might have been an apology.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix stared out the window.

Fog was drifting around the wrought iron gates which surrounded the manor. Night was falling. Long purple and blue shadows tinted the land. The day had been hot but now the sun had set and a cooling breeze blew over the gardens, chilling the air.

Bellatrix shivered. But it was not from the wind. No, her shivers were caused from excitement.

He was coming.

She could feel it. Bellatrix could always tell when her lord was close by. The air would become thicker harder to breathe. Her heart would race. But most of all _it_ would burn.

The Dark Mark which was branded on her left forearm burned whenever he was near. It was a soft burn, like leaving your hand to near a fireplace for too long. It warmed her arm and sent shivers of delight down her spine.

He would be here soon. Bellatrix gazed out the window, the warmth from her arm was spreading across her chest. It kept her warm despite the chilly evening. She raised her left arm and touched her cheek. Her forearm was practically glowing from the heat.

Not uncomfortable heat. Not the intense burn the mark gave off when The Dark Lord summoned them. No, that was very different. When the Dark Lord called her, his mark seared her skin like being branded with a white hot iron. Then, it painfully burned the skin, calling her to Apparate to his side. And she would always come.

She was his most faithful. His most loyal. She was the one to try to find him. She was the one who believed in his return. When the mark became faded and blurred she was the one that convinced the others that he would return.

And when she couldn't find him, she had served nearly 15 years in Azkaban for him. Waiting for his return. Drowning in her own thoughts. Having those infernal dementors feeding off her life force. Living in a dark cramped cell for almost 15 years.

But still she believed in him.

He would return.

He would free her.

And then she would talk her rightful place by his side once more.

So she waited. Year in and year out. Day after day she waited patiently.

And then almost two years ago her patience had been rewarded.

The mark began to grow stronger.

It grew clearer and more defined. It was a slow and gradual process. But it was definite.

The Dark Lord was returning.

And then one day in spring she felt the mark burn.

Pain ripped through her arm calling her. Summoning her.

Her heart had leaped with delight. He was back. Soon he would return to power. Once again he would be feared by the weak respected by the noble and with her help The Dark Lord would reach his ultimate goal. The goal he had nearly accomplished last time. The goal he had been inches from when he had left her to dispose of the Potter brat. The goal he would have reached if it weren't for the coward Wormtail's betrayal.

Her lord was back, and she would regain her place, under him, but by his side. But she could not join him. She had been stuck in Azkaban. She had screamed and shrieked but it did no good. It was impossible to escape far enough pass the dementors to Apparate. And when yelled did not good, Bellatrix laughed.

So Bellatrix had missed her lord's return. And it was not for another 6months that she was released from her prison. The walls of Azkaban had exploded. She had stepped out of her cell laughing. A Death Eater had handed her, her wand, and then still laughing she pointed her wand at the sky and sent the Dark Mark into the sky.

She was taken to The Dark Lord.

He had been happy to see her. He looked different than she remembered. Gone was her handsome dark lord. Now he seemed and looked more animalistic. She could feel the raw power emanating from him filling the air like a sweet intoxicating perfume. She had breathed in the scent. It had filled her lungs and she sighed and smiled. Her lord was back and more beautiful than ever.

He had asked to talk to her alone. When the others had left the room, he had praised her.

Praised her for searching for him. Praised her for waiting. Praised her for remaining loyal whereas so many others had not.

She had smiled.

But then everything seemed to go wrong. The Dark Lord gave her and the other Death Eaters the task of finding and obtaining the prophecy.

When The Dark Lord had charged Lucius with leading the attack, she had been furious. She had known Lucius would screw up. But, Bellatrix never questioned The Dark Lord to his face.

And Lucius had failed.

The Potter brat had smashed the prophecy.

The Ministry of Magic had finally been forced to accept The Dark Lord had returned.

Only she and The Dark Lord had escaped that night.

He had been furious, and she was the only one left to take his wrath. She took it gladly. She knew she had failed him. She deserved to be killed for her failure.

But her lord had merely tortured her. Watching as her body twisted and contorted in pain. Smiling as she screamed any begged for mercy. Begging him to make it stop. Sometimes he would and she would lay on the ground gasping for air. But he would always resume the torture.

After several days Bellatrix was released. The Dark Lord sent her back to live with her sister and never mentioned the Battle of the Department of Mysteries again.

That is why Bellatrix was in her sister's house staring out the window at the Malfoy's gate, as she watched a figured appeared.

Bellatrix smiled. A cat hissed by her feet and she picked it up much to the cat's dismay. It bite at her and scratched her but she paid it no mind. She was staring at the figure who was now making its way passed the gates and through the garden maze.

It was him.

The Dark Lord had arrived.

Bellatrix laughed softly, and squeezed the cat which spat at her and bit her finger so hard that it drew blood.

Bellatrix dropped that cat, murmured a curse, a shot of bright green light exploded from the end of her wand and the cat fell over quieted, eyes rolled back in its end.

Without a second thought Bellatrix strode out of her room.

"He's here" she called her voice echoing through the halls. "Cissy! Narcissa!"

A very annoyed Narcissa poked her head out of one of the rooms. "Bella, who's here?"

"The Dark Lord."

The sound of the name completely changed Narcissa's mood. She smoothed her hair and ran to catch up with her older sister who was practically flying down the stairs. Bellatrix pulled the front door open and there in the doorway stood Voldemort.

"Hello Bella" Voldemort said casually as he stepped passed her into the great hall.

Bellatrix bowed her head, "My lord."

Narcissa copied her.

"Ah it is nice to be back here after so many years. Lucius did well for himself didn't he?"

Narcissa glared at the mention of her husband but remained silent.

"I'm actually here to speak with Draco, but you may sit in if you like. It might—interest you. Where is Draco?" Voldemort asked looking around as if he just realized the boy was missing.

As if on cue, Draco Malfoy appeared at the top of the stairs.

Voldemort waved them to follow as he led the way into another room, and made himself comfortable at a long table.

"You're father was a very faithful Death Eater in his time." Voldemort began, addressing Draco who seemed a bit proud to be spoken to directly by The Dark Lord, but also a bit anxious and uncomfortable. Voldemort continued "He was a bit incompetent however and has now brilliantly landed himself in Azkaban where he is of no use to me."

At these words, Nacissa drew in her breathe sharply.

The Dark Lord ignored her. "He did however plan for you to become a Death Eater when you got older. But circumstances have changed and I require your services now."

Narcissa was now fiercely glaring at him.

"But before I tell you what I have designed for you, Draco I need you do commit to me. Become a Death Eater I mean."

There was a moment of silence.

Draco was thinking hard. Narcissa gasped. But Bellatrix just laughed.

"Him? He's just a boy." She said.

"Yes Bella, him."

"He's so young. If his father was incompetent at twice his age do you really thing the son is going to be any better." Bellatrix laughed. "Such a little boy could never take on the tasks one so great as yourself would assign."

"Yes, Bella, he is young. But you were young too, when to came to me. I'll admit he is not quite the protégé you were, but he will do. I need someone that young anyway."

"I'll do it." Draco stood up, he's voice echoed louder than he had meant.

Voldemort just smiled. Bellatrix laughed again. Narcissa however was outraged.

"You will not, Draco sit down." Narcissa commanded standing up herself. "He's just a boy, my lord. Please. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Bellatrix said, standing up to face her sister. "Draco should be honored that The Dark Lord trusts him at such a young age."

"I am" Draco said loudly, but both his mother and aunt ignored him.

"He is just a boy." Narcissa repeated in a louder voice.

"He will do," Voldemort said calmly.

"He could be killed." Narcissa said her voice growing increasingly louder.

"Then he should be honored to die for The Dark Lord." Bellatrix said. "As should you."

"Honored to have a son killed?"

"Honored to have a son die for the greatest wizard of all time."

"Draco's too young." Narcissa insisted. "I won't let him do it."

"You can't control me," Draco shouted, but again no one seemed to pay attention.

"I will have him do what I want Narcissa." Voldemort's voice was becoming steadily more annoyed.

"No. Not my son. Not my only son."

"Cissy hold your tongue" Bellatrix screeched, obviously horrified by her sister's lack of respect. "How dare you defy The Dark Lord! He should have your head for that."

"You wouldn't understand. You don't have a child Bella," Narcissa yelled back.

Bellatrix did not have a chance to respond when Voldemort rose to his feet.

"That is enough." He said his voice dangerously soft. "Narcissa sit down."

Frightened Narcissa finally sat down quieted. Voldemort strode round the table to where Draco stood. "Extend you left arm, boy."

Draco complied. Voldemort pulled out his wand and began to brand something into Draco's skin. It burned and Draco squirmed but the Dark Lord held his arm steady with incredible force.

Then it was over. Draco's arm was released.

"You are not to speak of what is said hear tonight to anyone." Voldemort stated. Then The Dark Lord turned and moved towards the door.

"Wait," Draco called after him.

Voldemort turned.

"What do I need to do?" Draco asked, shifting his feet somewhat uncomfortable, "What did you have planned for me?"

Voldemort smiled. It was not a nice smile. "There is no plan."

Draco looked confused.

"I'm giving you a very important task Draco, not a plan." Voldemort said. "First you are going to sneak the Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

There was a long pause. "Then, you are going to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "But…how?" He stammered. Draco knew Dumbledore was a fool but there was no doubt he was a great wizard.

"That's for you to figure out." and with that, The Dark Lord vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix was stunned. The Dark Lord chose _Draco._

But he was just a child. A mere boy. Only just sixteen. It was madness. The Dark Lord must have his reasons but still.

That night Bellatrix lay in bed, restless. Draco was just like Lucius, she thought. And this in her mind was not a good thing. Lucius was an incompetent git, which all his money and influence could not cover up. Well at least not in her eyes. From what she'd heard since her release from Azkaban, everyone else was willing to over look the elder Malfoy's shortcomings as long as their pocket was filled with enough galleons.

But Bellatrix was never very fond of Lucius. They had been at school together and while there he was constantly finding away to be as big a nuisance as he could. She had been horrified when she had learned that Narcissa, her younger sister, was marrying her school rival. She appeased herself by saying that Lucius _was_ after all a Malfoy and he _was _a pureblood. It would be a respectable match.

Much was her disgust when, a few days after the wedding enouncement was delivered, a letter from Narcissa had arrived stating that she and Lucius were happily in love.

And then Draco was born. He was in both looks and attitude his father although he kept his hair at a respectable length.

But hair length hardly mattered. Draco would screw this up. Just like his useless father had at the ministry.

And yet The Dark Lord trusted _them_ with his important tasks.

It was aggravating. Bellatrix exploded the glass of the windows in her room and with a loud crack the floor was littered with the glass.

She kicked her feet in around in the shards of glass. She pushed a large ornamental vase over and it smashed into tiny fragments.

Still not satisfied with the destruction she had caused Bellatrix pointed her wand at a nearby wardrobe, "confringo" she murmured and the wardrobe and it exploded in to flames. The hot air hit her face with a wall of heat and the flames licked their way up the wall.

She stared at the flames for a moment before whispering the word "Aguamenti." Water jetted out of the end of her wand and the flames were extinguished.

The next morning Bellatrix was up early.

The damage she had caused last night was repaired but she took no notice. There was something outside her newly repaired windows that had her attention.

It was a man.

A man who was walking up the garden path.

A man with dark shoulder-length greasy hair.

A man who was looking suspiciously like an overgrown bat as he swooped down the path, his long black robes billowing behind him.

_No_, Bellatrix thought. _It can't be._

But it was, and Bellatrix didn't half to see the man's face to know who it was. She practically flew to the front door, arriving just in time to hear the loud rapping of knuckles of someone knocking on the door.

Bellatrix pulled the door open.

There in the doorway, bathed in the warm light of the sun was a face that Bellatrix never thought she'd see again. Not healthy and alive at least.

But Severus Snape looked both very healthy and very alive as he stood outside the door.

"What are you doing here" Bellatrix hiss at him.

Snape seemed mildly shocked to see Bellatrix. However he recovered quickly. "The Dark Lord sent me."

"Liar." Bellatrix spat at him. "The Dark Lord wouldn't have sent lying cheating double-crossing scum like you."

Snape sneered at her. "What would The Dark Lord say if he heard you speak that way to one of his favorites?"

"I am his favorite!" Bellatrix screeched. "You are a faithless, good-for-nothing—"

"Bella, what is going on here?" Narcissa interrupted her sister. Then noticing Severus at the door, she greeted him.

He gave her a less than warm greeting back, which although wasn't friendly was nonetheless polite.

"May I come in," he asked.

Bellatrix started to protest but Narcissa gave a polite "of course" and stepped aside to allow Snape through the door.

"I can't stay long" Snape began once they were settled around the same long table Voldemort chose the night previous. "The Dark Lord is expecting me soon."

Bellatrix hissed again but Snape ignored her.

"I just came by to drop of this," and from his cloak he pulled out an ornate walking stick. "I believe it was your husbands," Snape said addressing Narcissa.

Narcissa stared and the walking stick for a moment before taking it from Snape. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes it was Lucius's."

"The Dark Lord wished to give it to Draco"

Narcissa nodded blankly, still staring at the walking stick in her hands. Finally she looked up. "Severus, thank you."

"All in a day's work," he replied. "But I must be getting back. The Dark Lord had some last minute things he wanted to discuss."

At this Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Where are you staying" Narcissa asked.

"Little Muggle neighborhood called Spinners End. Not much but I don't have to risk being discovered there."

"Discovered? What would you be doing that would be worth discovering?" Bellatrix asked deeply suspicious.

"That is not information I am at liberty to share with whoever asks, Bella. These are hard times we live in. One must be careful of who to trust."

"The Dark Lord trusts me!" Bellatrix shouted in a furious voice. "The Dark Lord trusts me Snape. He tells me everything. But I do not trust you!"

Snape made to respond but Narcissa, who could spot an escalating fight a mile away, quickly interjected.

"What will you be doing when the school term starts?" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix glared at her.

"I will do whatever The Dark Lord has planned for me."

"It would be a shame for you to leave the school. Draco says your the only teacher worth listening too."

"Yes well, The Dark Lord has not requested me to quit the teaching job. Not yet at least."

"Will you be going back to Hogwarts then?" Narcissa asked.

At this Bellatrix couldn't hold back any longer. She laughed a scornful laugh. "Why of course he's going back, sister. Dumbledore's lapdog will want to be near his _real_ master. After all isn't that where you've been for the past 14 years? Hiding in Dumbledore's lap? Too coward to take the heat like The Dark Lord's real followers?"

"Bella!" Narcissa gasped at her sister's words. However, Snape instead of looking even slightly annoyed by Bellatrix's words, merely smile.

"Yes, Bella. If you must know, I will be returning to Hogwarts and the start of the new term."

Bellatrix gave a triumphant smirk, but Snape was not finished.

"The Dark Lord wishes me to stay and gather as much information as possible during the oncoming school year. Keep tabs on Dumbledore, the Order, and of course Potter."

Bellatrix scowled at him as he rose from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies," Snape said. "I really must be going."

With that, he Disapparated.

Bellatrix stood up still scowling at the place where Snape disappeared. Narcissa remained seated. She could not have looked more different than her sister. She was also staring at the place where Snape Disapparated, but she, instead of scowling, looked like a light bulb had just gone off in her head.

"Bella—" Narcissa whispered. "Bella."

Bellatrix tore her glance away from where Snape last stood, and at once noticed the look on her sister's face.

It took only a moment for her to figure out what Narcissa was thing of, and immediately started to protest.

"Cissy, absolutely not."

"Bella please." Narcissa said standing up. "Bella just hear me out."

"No."

"Bella" Narcissa looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Cissy, it's a bad idea."

He's the only one who would be able to look after Draco at school. Please Bella."

"No" Bellatrix repeated.

"I have to ask him."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I have to try….. Draco…. He can't do it by himself."

"The Dark Lord thinks he can."

"But I know he can't. He's just a boy." Narcissa's voice broke.

Bellatrix made no move to deny this claim or comfort her sister. Instead she said, "It doesn't matter. You can't tell Snape."

"You just don't like him."

"I don't trust him."

"But I do."

"You'd trust a Muggle if it said it could protect your son!"

"I'm not debating this with you Bella. I'm going to ask him." Narcissa moved to walk away but Bellatrix grabbed her arm in a vice like grip.

"You will not," Bellatrix hissed. "The Dark Lord forbad you to speak of it."

Narcissa looked temporally defeated. She pulled her arm away from her sister's grasp and walked briskly out of the room. Bellatrix sighed and returned to her room.

She didn't remain there for long however. Bellatrix spent the rest of that day and all of the next watching Narcissa, who seemed increasingly more desperate to do something, and evermore resolute to go behind The Dark Lord's back and speak of Draco's task to Snape.

Early on the morning of the third day after The Dark Lord's visit, Bellatrix awoke to a noise. She quickly donned clothes, grabbed her cloak. The noise had turned into the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps.

She caught up with the footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. Narcissa, also wearing her cloak was hurrying towards the front door, pulling her hood over her long light blonde hair.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed in a loud whisper. "Cissy!"

Narcissa looked back.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix said a bit louder.

But the other figure had already Disapparated.

Bellatrix threw the hood of her cloak on so it covered her face and Disapparated after her sister.

After all Bellatrix had a pretty good idea of where Narcissa was going.

A little Muggle neighborhood called Spinner's End.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hot summer day with a slight breeze soaring through the treetops.

Perfect Quidditch conditions.

But Draco Malfoy no longer snuck out with his friends to play a game.

No, now he had much more important things on his mind.

In fact his last game, despite being less than a week ago was merely and distant memory in his mind. Half forgotten as he ponder The Dark Lord's visit the three nights ago.

Draco walked through the halls of the great manor. It was quiet. His mother was out, and from the sound of it, so was his aunt. He had no idea where they had gone, but it didn't matter. He had the house to himself. But instead of doing something fun or mischievous as any other 16year old boy would, Draco used this time to wander around his house.

This is how he had spent his entire morning.

He had been awoken at 4:30 by a voice that when he had opened his eyes Draco realize that's there. Unable to go back to sleep, and feeling too restless to remain in bed, Draco had donned clothes and snuck out of his room.

Since then he had be wandering the great many halls in the manor. He wasn't really going anywhere. Just walking. Occasionally he would come across a part of the manor that looked unfamiliar and check it out. The Malfoy Manor was large enough that although Draco had lived there his entire life, he still did not know all the rooms.

But, for the most part Draco wasn't paying the least bit attention to where he walked, what was around him, or for that matter how to get back. After wandering like that for several hours, Draco found himself in an unfamiliar part of the manor with no idea how he got there or where he should now go.

He was in a long hallway.

On one side were large windows stretching from a couple of feet above the floor all the up to the high ceiling, each with a pair of heavy drapes many of with had been pulled shut. The other side bore several sets of double doors. Draco tried each of the doors to see if it was locked and when he discovered they were Draco tried each of them with the _Alohomora_ charm. But it was no use.

So Draco chose to paced back and forth along the extensive hall, snippets of the evening be for last running through his head.

G_oing to kill Albus Dumbledore_ ….._ Very important task._

Nervously Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

_Going to kill Albus Dumbledore … you to figure out… very important task… honored that The Dark Lord trusts…. Extend you left arm, boy._

At this last thought Draco absentmindedly touched his left arm.

The place where the Dark Mark now scarred his skin.

It still hurt. That first night he had barely been able to sleep with the pain. It burned and throbbed all night. Whenever the mark accidently touched something, which was unfortunately quite often, it twinge evermore painfully than it did before.

Thankfully now the pain was subsiding.

_Going to kill Albus Dombledore_, flashed through Draco's mind once more. Even when he was just saying the words, even when he was just thinking them, this task seemed impossible. But when he thought of figuring out how to execute such a plan….

Nothing.

Draco shook his head. There had to be a way. Dumbledore was a fool. He was insane. And most importantly he was getting old. He was no longer the young great wizard that defeated Grindewald. He reflexes were slower, he limbs less supple.

But still.

To kill Dumbledore seemed just about as possible as Draco being a Mudblood.

Draco shuddered at the thought and then smiled at the ridiculousness of it. Soon, however his mind was back on the impossible task.

Tired of pacing back and forth, Draco sat down on a carved wooden bench that was stationed between two of the locked doors.

_Going to kill Albus Dumbledore ….. Very important task… Going to kill Albus Dumbledore ….. Very important task… Going to kill Albus Dumbledore ….. Very important task….the Dark Lord trusts you_

The words tumbled over and over in his head. Draco make a perturbed sound and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He was giving himself a headache. Draco put his head in his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, but next thing he knew, he was hearing voices.

Well two voices.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were back and from the sounds of it not too happy with each other. Narcissa was saying something to her sister in a loud voice, and Bellatrix hissed something back, before Draco heard something that sound suspiciously like glass hitting the marble floors.

There were footsteps and moments later Draco's aunt came wheeling round the corner rapidly moving into the hall where Draco sat. She was muttering something incoherently, her thick glossy black hair wild.

Draco barely had time to raise his head when Bellatrix stopped short.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Have you figured it out yet?" Bellatrix demanded and Draco did not have to ask what it was she was speaking about.

"Not yet."

"Have you thought of it at all?"

"Yes."

But Bellatrix didn't look convinced.

"I have!" Draco protested this time a bit more fiercely. "That is all I've thought about since The Dark Lord left."

She just smirked at him and turned opening one of the doors with a flick of her wand.

Draco let out an angry sigh and turned away from his aunt.

"Wait!" Draco turned around surprised to hear his aunt's voice calling him back. "Do you want this?"

"Want what?" Utterly confused Draco stared at his aunt.

"To be serving The Dark Lord? Are you proud that out of all his followers he chose you? Do you want this task and all the responsible and glory that comes with it?"

Of course," Draco answered immediately. "Of course. No doubt about it. Why?"

Bellatrix didn't answer. "Are you ready?"

But this time that answer didn't come as quickly. Draco looked down at his feet for a split second and Bellatrix sucked in her breathe before once again turned her back on her nephew.

Draco heard her mumble "too young…..doesn't know….ruin the whole-"

But that was all he heard.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening Draco sat on his bed feeling quite despairing. He kicked back off his shoes and laid back, thinking hard.

To kill Albus Dumbledore.

It was madness. Madness to think that a 16year old boy could accomplish such a feat.

But it was just this madness that was forcing him to try. Prove them all wrong. Win everlasting glory and favor with The Dark Lord.

His aunt didn't believe in him. Neither did his mother. But The Dark Lord believed. He had to believed.

He was after all the once that chose Draco for this plan. He wouldn't have been chosen if The Dark Lord thought he wouldn't be able to do it.

Or would he have?

No.

The Dark Lord wouldn't want him to fail. Of course not that would be insane. This was an important part of The Dark Lord's plan.

And he had been chosen.

Draco had been chosen, out of all the others. Out of all the older and more experienced Death Eaters, Draco had been chosen.

The weight of this was suddenly enormous.

Dumbledore was one of the only obstacles to The Dark Lord. He had to be gotten rid of. But if Dumbledore was a threat to The Dark Lord, how was Draco going to deal with him.

Draco pondered it over and over in his head, until he fell in to a dreamless sleep.

He awoke late the next day with a pounding headache. The sun was already high as he groggily got out of bed.

He could remember why his head hurt but it didn't make him feel any better.

His conversation with his aunt yesterday, although brief, had him feeling quite downtrodden to say the least. He _wasn't _ready. He had not a clue what to do. He was not as powerful or as talented as The Dark Lord. He was not even a match for Professor Snape.

This aunt knew this too. She knew he wasn't ready yet.

Draco hit the wall with his fist. It was not his fault we wasn't prepared. The teaching at Hogwarts was seriously lacking, and unlike Bellatrix he had not been personally trained by The Dark Lord.

Draco leaned against the wall thinking hard.

But that was just it, wasn't it. That was the answer.

Draco lifted his head suddenly possessed by a mad idea.

He threw on some clothes and ran out of his room down several hallways till he reached the stairs. He found his mother in the living room reading a book. But she was not who he was looking for. Draco rushed passed her searching the many rooms of the manor.

Finally he returned to the living room. Narcissa looked up from her book. "Draco," she acknowledged.

"Where's Aunt Bella?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Narcissa asked puzzled. "She left this morning."

"When will she be back?"

Narcissa gave a small laugh. "She didn't say. But what is it darling? Can I help?"

"No." Draco said spinning on his heel and rushing back up to his room. He slammed the door again began pacing back and forth. He couldn't get The Dark Lord to teach him but he could get his aunt.

Bellatrix and been personally taught by The Dark Lord. She could teach him what he needed to know. Or at least fill in the holes in his education.

It was another few hours before Draco heard the front door open.

He ran down the stairs. But his aunt was not there. Undeterred he dashed back up the stairs trying to find that hallway he found the day before.

He found it quickly and knocked on the first door in the hall. It did not open. He tried the second door. And then the third.

But unlike the first two, the third door opened.

Bellatrix peered out at him, and smiled. "Aw little Draco has come to see his auntie."

"Can you teach me?" Draco blurted.

Bellatrix smile widened and she laughed. "Teach you?"

Draco was slightly taken aback by her laughter. "Yes, teach me," he said a little less confidant than he had felt a moment before.

"Why?" Bellatrix laughed again. "Certainly Lucius Malfoy's son already knows everything he needs."

"Yes well I don't, and you know that. You also know I'm not ready for whatever's I'm about to face, as do I."

"And you want me to teach you?" she had stopped laughing but amusement still danced through Bellatrix voice.

"Exactly. I want you to teach me what I need to know."

Bellatrix stared at him for a long moment. For so long Draco began to feel uncomfortable. Was she going to say no? she couldn't. Draco didn't know what he was going to do if she said no. Draco glanced away from his aunt's dark piercing eyes. He could almost feel her eyes boring into him.

"You're serious." She finally said. It was not a question. "Very well, come in." Bellatrix opened the door wider and made a wide sweeping motion with her hand, gesturing him into the room.

It was a large room. About the same length as the hall outside and nearly as wide. It appeared that all the other doors in the hall were fake and that only the third door actually opened for Draco could not see any other entrances into the room. Elaborate chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and hundreds of candles were spread throughout the room. Large windows like the ones in the hallway covered one of the walls. Paintings and tapestries covered the other walls. Couches and chairs where set up in the middle of the room around a marble fireplace. A large bed was pressed against the far wall and several intricate tables were spread throughout the room carrying decorative boxes and jars and vases filled with flowers. However, drapes covered most of the large windows, darkening the room in an eerie shadow. The paintings and tapestries were covered in a thin layer of dust and pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere, creating a somewhat messy unkempt feel.

"Sit down," Bellatrix commanded, pointing at one of the chairs. Draco chose one of the chairs next to the fire which Bellatrix lit with a flick of her wand. She sat down opposite him.

"I will help you under two conditions. One, you do whatever I say, two you don't tell your mother. I don't need her creeping around here."

Draco nodded.

"Now," Bellatrix said, staring at him again with those intense eyes. "What do you want to learn?"

"Everything. I want to learn everything and anything that will help me."

"Bellatrix smiled. "I know just where to start. Occlumency," she said.

"What?" Draco didn't know what Occlumency meant or what it was. He had never even heard of it.

"No you wouldn't know what it is," Bellatrix said smiling. "They don't teach it at Hogwarts. I believe they used to a long time ago, but not anymore."

"What is it?" Draco asked impatiently.

"It's an obscure branch of magic. Very difficult and true masters are rare." Bellatrix said "To start will you need to learn patience, discipline, and control. We will start tomorrow."

Bellatrix stood and gestured towards the door.

Draco began to protest, but Bellatrix silenced him with a glance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Occlumency" Bellatrix started the next day, "is the art of blocking the mind to intrusion and protecting oneself against influence."

Draco had knocked on her door early that morning and to his great surprise, it was, for once, unlocked. He had let himself in, and glanced around the room. He found his aunt staring out one of the large windows.

"Put your wand down on the table Draco, and sit down," she had said without turning around. Draco complied. Then Bellatrix had begun.

"It is very difficult to learn and is not taught in any of the great schools. Occlumency is almost always spoken of in conjunction with Legilimency, because-"

"Leg—legilme-cy?" Draco interrupted stumbling over the word. "What is that?"

Bellatrix turned from the window to face him. "Legilimency is the art of extracting useful knowledge out of another's mind in the form of thoughts, images and memories." She said in an irritated tone. "Occlumency and Legilimency are used together because you may not become a true master of one without gaining mastery of the other as well. However gaining even the slightest bit of proficiency in one is extremely difficult."

"Why?"

"Because neither are a science which you could read out of a book. They are abstract concepts. Occlumency involves building barriers within your own head while Legilimency is extending your mind beyond yourself. The first is to hid and protect, the second is to invade and steal."

"So Legilimency is like mind-reading and Occlumency to block."

"No. There is no such thing as mind reading Draco. The mind is nothing so simple as a book." Bellatrix studied him for a moment. "Then again, if your anything like your father Draco, your mind might just be so simple. Lucius always had a simple mind, too. Easy. Straightforward. Never had much going on in his head. Never thought about too much at any one time. Partly the reason he is such a screw up."

"Don't." Draco shouted reaching for his wand. "Don't talk about my father that way!" His wand was pointing at his aunt's throat.

Bellatrix laughed and walked towards him slowing.

"Proud of your father are you, baby Draco. Proud he disappointed The Dark Lord. Proud he landed himself in Azkaban." She was within arm's reach of him now. Draco's wand was pressed into her neck creating a small imprint near her throat. His hand trembled. "Are you proud of him, little Draco."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as his aunt bore into him with her dark eyes.

Bellatrix smiled. She could feel Draco's resolution falter. "Put your wand down Draco." She whispered. Draco's hand trembled again but he lowered his wand.

"Set it on the table."

Draco complied. He dropped his wand back on the table where it landed with a soft thud.

Bellatrix smiled, "As I was saying, Legilimency is more complicated than mind-reading. In its most basic for can be used to detect if someone is lying by extracting memories, feelings, and thoughts from a person that either support or oppose what they had said.

"In more complex forms Legilimency can be used to divulge someone's past and present intentions. A master Legilimens knows how people think, and why the act. They will know you better than you know yourself and thus be able to control you much like you control chess pieces."

I still don't see a difference between that and mind reading."

"Of course you don't." Bellatrix said sounding much annoyed. "But it doesn't matter right now does it. I'm not teaching you Legilimency until you've gain sufficient aptitude at Occlumency. Now may I continue without being interrupted?"

Draco who had his mouth open to say something quickly closed it and nodded.

"Occlumency is the only way to counter Legilimency. Powerful Occlumens can suppress only the memories and feelings that would contradict what they are saying. They can do this so well that is it is undetectable to even the most skilled Legilimens. However hiding only half of yourself is not easy. More basic forms of Occlumency is merely compelling your mind to go blank, so there is nothing for a Ligilimens to see. However it is easily detectable so if you show adaptedness at this, we will progress on to higher levels. If you'd like, later on I'll teach you other forms of dark magic as well as many spells. But I want you trained in, at the very least, basic Occlumency, so this is where we will start."

Forgetting he had said he would be quiet, Draco asked, "Why?"

"Because that will be most useful to you mission Draco. You know, I'm being to doubt if you really want to learn."

"But I do." Draco protested.

"Then stop wasting my time with pointless questions and shut up." Bellatrix spat at him. She walked towards him and picked up his wand.

"Here," she said handing it to him. "Now, clear your mind. I am going to invade you head. Keeping your mind clear will insure there is nothing for me to see."

Before Draco could process what she had said, his aunt had raised her wand.

And then she vanished.

Draco was playing Quidditch with his friends, he was at Hogwarts being yelled at by Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody was bouncing him up and down as a ferret.

His aunt's voice came back to him, _Clear your mind._ Draco forced his mind to go blank. In an instant he was back in the room with his aunt.

She was laughing.

"What?" Draco demanded, heat rising in his face as he remember the ferret.

Bellatrix did not respond. She just smiled a smiled that was more of a smirk. "That was good. Try it again."

Draco cleared his mind and the room around him faded. Much slower than it had before.

The hippogriff was attacking him.

_Feel nothing, _Draco thought and the hippogriff disappeared. But his aunt wasn't done. Now, he was at home, his father yelling at him.

_No._ Draco thought. The scene changed. He was watching Potter in his first Quidditch game, feeling extremely jealous as Potter whizzed around on his own broomstick.

_No_, Draco thought again. And he was a ferret again. Humiliation heated his face, and he was standing back in his aunts room.

He expected to see her laughing again or something. But she was holding her wand arm which appeared to be bleeding.

"Did you mean to cast a Diffindo charm?"

"I—uh..no"

"I thought not." Bellatrix said holding her wand in her left arm and pointing it at the cut. She murmured something and the cut closed and healed leaving a small white scar.

"You need to practice better control, Draco. Clear you mind. We're going to try one more time."

Bellatrix raised her wand and Draco felt his mind going numb.

He was standing in an unfamiliar white room.

Or at least he thought he was standing. The room was doing odd things to his sense of balance and direction.

Several doors lined the walls.

He felt someone or something creeping towards one of the doors. Draco couldn't see it but he knew there was something there trying to get passed on of those doors.

He wasn't sure why but Draco knew he couldn't let anyone reach those doors. There was something important behind those doors and Draco just knew that he couldn't let anyone see it. The room flickered slightly.

Draco focused on keeping his mind blank and the room slowly came back in to focus.

He drew his wand "Impedimenta."

He was back in his aunts room, his wand out. Bellatrix also had her wand out, but she was smiling.

"That's much better. Very good Draco." She said putting her wand back in her robes. "That is all for now. Practice keeping your mind blank."

Draco began to head for the door. "Um…tomorrow then?" he asked but Bellatrix did not respond and Draco after waiting a moment for her response, let himself out.

He was exhausted. More tired than if he had spent the entire day play Quidditch.

Draco laid down on his bed and immediately drifted off too sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco!" Narcissa voice echoed through the manor, a few weeks later. "Draco!"

"Draco had been up in his room playing with his wand. Making red sparks flew this way and that. Lessons with his aunt were going very well. They were not everyday. Sometimes as few as 3 a week but Draco was nevertheless improving as an Occlumens. It no longer completely drained him of energy and he was now almost always able to block his aunt out of his head. The day before Bellatrix had been impressed enough to promise him that soon they would move on to spells and higher level Occlumency.

"Draco!" his mother called again.

"What?" Draco Malfoy shouted. He had suddenly appeared on the stairs. "What mother?" he sounded very annoyed.

"Where have you been?"Narcissa demanded.

"That's none of your business." He snapped at her, and turned to leave.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"Will you take one moment out of you apparently busy life and help me."

"I—"

"My sister is not available today, darling. And since you're not having a lesson today I think it would be possible for you to spare a few minutes."

Draco stared at his mother.

"Don't think I don't know. I noticed how much time you to spend together. She's teaching you, isn't she?"

Draco didn't say anything.

"You don't have to answer. I know. I've known for a while. Occulumency right?"

Draco still remained silent.

She taught me some as well. A long time ago. Back when I was still in school. She's brilliant isn't she? my sister. Certifiably insane but brilliant nonetheless. Top of her class at Hogwarts you know. Everyone loved Bella. It was hard living in that shadow. She was favored by everyone. Teachers, students, and now you."

"How'd you find out?"

"I just knew, Draco. But it's hard to know your own son prefers your sister over you."

"Mum I—"

"I understand." Narcissa interrupted. She wiped away something from under her eyes, and cleared her voice. "I need you to take this to Borgin and Burkes." She said holding out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

Draco came down the stairs and took the package. "Mum.."

"Go now."

Draco nodded and disappeared out the front door.

Narcissa watched him go. Wiped her eyes again, and walked up the stairs.

**A/N I know this was short but I started writing in and kinda ran out of steam on it. I might revise it later. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyway read, enjoy, review**


	9. Chapter 9

Knockturn Alley was only a breathe away from Diagon Alley but the two streets could not have been more different.

Diagon Alley was known for being a pleasant Muggle-free place, filled with many shops and several pubs. Knockturn Alley was anything but pleasant. It was notorious for being a place where thieves, scondrals, and dark wizards conjugated.

Located at the very heart of Knockturn Alley, was Borgin and Burkes. A creep dusty old shop that peddled every assortment of dark objects, one could think of.

Mr. Borgin himself was a weird old man. The kind of man that scared children just by looking at them, and sent chills down the spines of most adults. When he bothered to be nice, which was often more scary then when he was rude, it was only because Mr. Borgin wanted something.

He had specialized in what he called, the distribution dark and magical objects, for a while. It was a relatively profitable business. When times were good, Mr. Borgin had regular customers coming in and out all the time. The weaker people sold him items because they were scared they might contain dark magic. The stronger ones bought those same items because they knew they did.

It was these stronger people that Mr. Borgin liked best. And there were once quite a great deal of such people. Mr. Borgin, of course, always had his favorites.

The Malfoys. The Rosiers. The Carrows.

But now time's where not good. No it was the complete opposite. Bad time indeed to even be seen in Knockturn Alley. Thus, even Mr. Borgins favorites were hardly ever seen around.

No one wanted to buy dark items anymore.

Or at the very least no one wanted to be seen buying dark items.

But the ministry had people everywhere and not being seen was no longer a simple task.

So when a blonde haired boy walked into the shop accompanied by another tall heavy-set boy, Mr. Borgin, couldn't help being very surprised. He recognized the blonde boy immediately. It was the Malfoy boy. Draco, was his name. Odd to see him here so soon after his father's arrest, wasn't it?

Still Mr. Borgin hurried forwards and fake smile plastered firmly on his face, "Hello!" He called. Draco turned his head and his tall friend froze. "Mr. Malfoy, how…er…surprising it is to see you here."

"Cut you crap Borgin, I'm only here to get rid of this." Draco dropped a package wrapped in brown paper onto the table, while his friend wandered off through the store. Mr. Borgin's smile dropped.

"Selling again are we?" Mr. Borgin said without attempting to hide his disappointment.

"Yes old man, and if you have a problem with it why don't you speak up. Maybe I should go and sell elsewhere."

"No," Mr. Borgin said waving his hands back and forth. "No problem at all. Let's have a look shall we?" Mr. Borgin began to carefully unwrap the package. Inside was a small ornately carved wooden box, with a metal lock. Mr. Borgin looked at it with intense curiosity.

He pulled out a wand. "Alohomora," he whispered.

Nothing happened.

Mr. Borgin shrugged. He touched the lock lightly as if afraid it would burn him. When again nothing happened, Borgin turned the small metal lock. It made a small clicking noise. He opened the lid carefully and peered inside.

A small glass orb lay on a crimson red pillow. Varying shades of grey color swirled inside. It was mesmerizing to watch. In almost a trance, Borgin reached forward a hand to touch the shimmering surface.

When his finger made contact with the glass, the orb let out a terrifying shriek. Something that looked like grey lightning crackled inside the glass.

Mr. Borgin had quickly withdrawn his hand. But it was not just the shriek or the lightning that made him do so. When he had touched the glass, it had violently burned his skin. The small part of his finger that had touched the glass was now and anger red dot.

The orb, however, looked unchanged.

Draco looked shocked and had backed a few steps away from the counter where the orb lay.

Mr. Borgin muttered something that sounded like, _stupid git, how dumb of me, I should know better than to touch._ But something about the orb had compelled him to, even for just a quick second, touch it. It was doing it again as he stared at it.

Mr. Borgin shook his head and slammed the lid back down on the box.

He looked up at Draco. "Well," he said. "What does it do?"

Draco looked surprised at the question. "How should I know?"

"It was in your house."

"And you think my mum would let me play with such things? Are you mad?"

Mr. Borgin chose not to answer. "I'll give you 45 thousand Galleons for it."

"Make it 50."

"Fine."

Mr. Borgin counted out the appropriate amount and handed it over to Draco.

"Will there be anything else then?" He asked. "Will you friend be wanting anything?"

Draco spun around. He seemed to have forgotten all about the tall heavy boy that entered the shop with him.

"No," Draco responded after spotting his friend. "No I don't think…Montague!" He called in between to shelves. "Are you ready?"

But the other boy, who must have been Montague, did not respond.

He was standing at the back of the shop in front of a large odd-looking cabinet, his face pale white.

"Montague," Draco repeated, walking back to join his friend. "Com'on."

But Montague didn't move. Draco looked at the cabinet again. Besides for its odd appearance there was nothing particularly interesting about it. Still Montague stood transfixed, unmoving.

"Montague!" Draco said louder as if to try and break his friend out of his trance. "You okay there mate?"

By this time Mr. Borgin interested to see what was happening at the back of his shop and possibly smelling a sale, hurried over to where the two boys were standing.

"Ah," He said taking one glance at the strange cabinet. "Interesting choice. It's a Vanishing Cabinet. Been here for ages. Used to be popular when The Dark Lord came to power the first time. They almost always came in pairs. Step in one-"

At this Montague froze, but Borgin didn't notice and continued talking.

"-and you'll appear in the other no matter where it was," Mr. Borgin finished.

This seemed to catch Draco's attention. "Anywhere? Really?"

"Yes," Borgin continued hurriedly. "They—"

But Draco interrupted again, "Does it matter distance?"

"Not that I know of."

"Does it still work?" Draco asked pointing at the cabinet. Montague looked petrified, but Borgin shook his head and Montague relaxed his shoulders slightly.

Draco on the other hand looked severely disappointed.

"Com'on," he said to Montague, and the two boys headed towards the door of the shop.

"But it can be fix!" Borgin shouted suddenly after them. Draco was halfway out the door and Montague was already out in the street. But Draco turned around at Borgin's words.

"It can be fixed." Borgin repeated. "I might possible be able to fix it. For the right price of course."

Draco looked at him with an odd expression that was almost hopeful. "Of course. And do you have the sister cabinet? Do you know where it is?"

Borgin shook his head slowly.

Draco's expression changed suddenly. Now he looked angry. "And what good would a single vanishing cabinet be?" he spat at Borgin.

And with that Draco turned at followed his friend out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco walked down Knockturn Alley. Montague was still but his side. But the two boys were silent. Each to absorbed in their own thoughts to be much of a conservationist.

Draco was feeling significantly worse that he had before visiting Mr. Borgin.

It was infuriating.

He had been so close. So close. Just a breath away from figuring out the first half of the problem.

If he had two Vanishing Cabinets, he could set one up inside Hogwart's castle and use them as a passage way for the Death Eaters, passed all the magical protection, straight into the middle of the school.

It would have been a perfect plan.

So simple yet so effective.

It would have been perfect.

It would have been.

If Mr. Borgin had the second cabinet.

Draco kicked the ground half in frustration, half in hopeless anger.

Draco was so concentrated on his own despairing thoughts that by the time the two boys step back onto Diagon Alley, he had still not notice Montague's still slightly petrified expression.

That was until Montague, who was not watching where he was going, ran head first into an open door.

"You okay there?" Draco asked slightly amused but his smile died when Montague stood up, his anxious eyes trained on Draco's face.

Before Draco had a chance to ask what was the matter, Montague began to talk.

"That was it," he said, his voice tight and constrained. "That was the cabinet."

"What cabinet?" Draco asked thoroughly confused.

Montague swallowed, an apprehensive look still flitted across his face, which seemed odd on such a large, usually confident Slytherin boy.

"The one." Montague began. "The one, the Weasley's—" He did not finish his sentence and began walking again.

But Draco understood. Montague thought that the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin and Burkes was the same one the blood-traitor Weasley twins had shoved him in last year. He had Apparated out after being stuck in some sort of weird limbo place.

But he had Apparated into the U-bend of a toilet and had spend the rest of the year in the Hospital wing, incapacitated and completely mental. In fact he had been out maybe two weeks when Draco had met him on the way to Borgin and Burkes.

"No, Montague. Your wrong, Mr. Borgin said that Cabinet was in there for ages and despite he's a daft old git he does know everything he's got in the shop of his."

Montague stopped walking. "No that was the cabinet. I wouldn't have forgotten that." He shuddered. "It was truly awful. You have no idea. I was stuck in this limbo space. Just floating completely trapped. If I had not Apparated out, I would have probably stayed there until I died or my brain turned to mush. It was dark and empty and cold. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear. Well sometimes. Sometimes I could hear what was going on in Hogwarts. Other times I heard old Borgin's voice. It was terrible."

Draco shuddered at the thought.

Montague continued speaking, "I know that was the cabinet. The very one."

"That's not possible. That your cabinet is still at Hogwarts."

But Montague shook his head. "It was that one, I'm positive of it. That or it's an identical copy."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sat at home thinking about what had happened that day.

He had met Montague.

Went to Borgin and Burkes.

He had sold something to Mr. Borgin.

And lastly Draco had seen an odd looking cabinet.

A Vanishing Cabinet.

Draco shuddered thinking about his conversation with Montague after leaving Borgin and Burkes.

Montague had been so frightened.

He was so sure that, that was the cabinet he was stuck in last year.

_It was that one_, Montague had insisted over and over again until Draco had decided not to argue. Montague was obviously still not in his right mind. _His _Vanishing Cabinet was still at Hogwarts. The one they had just seen at Borgin and Burkes, Mr. Borgin said had been there for a while. There was no way that the same exact Vanishing Cabinet could be in two very different places at once.

It would be impossible.

But still, Montague had been so sure, so confident that the cabinet in Borgin and Burkes was _his_ cabinet.

Draco shook his head. No there was no way. Poor guy hadn't been the same since the accident. Stupid Weasleys.

Stupid Mr. Borgin for that matter. Only having one Vanishing Cabinet.

He had been so close.

Draco shook his head. His mind felt cloudy. Like some kind of thick mist was wrapping itself around his head and clogging ability to think.

He also had the strangest feeling that he was missing something.

Like a puzzle and he was missing a piece.

The one problem was, for the life of him, Draco could not figure out which piece he was missing.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got.

Finally, Draco stood, and doing his best not to dwell on what had happened or had not happened, walked down the now familiar hall to his aunts.

He knocked on the door and listened. But Draco didn't hear anything.

She must not be back yet.

Feeling semi-annoyed for her being gone for now three days, Draco stomped back up to his room.

He lay on his back staring at the ceiling for several hours, listening for the sound of the front door opening.

But it never came.

And eventually Draco feel asleep.

**A/N yes again I know its short, but writer's block is an evil thing. Read, Enjoy and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco awoke with a start.

It was still dark outside.

The Malfoy Manor was silent.

Of course it would be, given it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

But Draco wasn't concerned about this.

If fact, he had barely registered that the moon was still up, for he had just remembered something very important.

Something that with everything that had happened the day before he had over looked.

It was his missing piece.

Vanishing Cabinets always came in pairs.

Or at least thats what Mr. Borgin had said.

Draco's mind raced with the new information. Vanishing Cabinets always came in pairs.

Draco knew of two Vanishing Cabinets. The one at Hogwarts, and the one and Borgin and Burkes. If they were a set...

He pushed the thought aside.

He wanted to confirm this bit of information before he got his hopes up.

Draco threw on some clothes and tiptoed through the sleeping house to the library.

He had hardly spent any time in this part of the Manor and was not 100% sure where, among the shelves and shelves of books, to start looking.

If only his father was still here.

The floor creaked behind him. Draco spun around but in the darkness he couldn't see what it was.

"Lumos" he whispered pointing his wand at the spot the noise had appeared to have come from.

There was nothing there. Nothing but a stack of books and empty floor.

Concluding that it was just his imagination Draco started down one of the many aisles of books. Searching for something that looked even slightly helpful.

There was nothing. Draco searched for the better part of the next two hours, and still he found nothing.

Finally sometime around 4:25am Draco found what he was looking for.

_Death Eater Protection: Hexes, Charms, Amulets, Vanishing Cabinets and other ways of protecting yourself against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

It was an odd for his father to keep such a book in his library. Lucius was after all Death Eater. Draco didn't really care to much however, because this book appeared to contain the information he needed.

Draco opened the book, and began to leaf through it. The farther he went, the reason his Lucius had such a book became clearer.

In the margins and in between lines were words written in his father's hand all about ways around each anti-Death Eater device and spell.

Near the back of the book Draco found what he was looking for. The chapter titled Vanishing Cabinets.

_Vanishing Cabinets always work in pairs. Step in one and you are immediately transported to where the other is located. _

But he knew all that already. Draco skimmed down the page. Near the bottom was a section on appearance.

_To avoid confusion each pair of cabinets is built identical to its sister cabinet. There is however no way of knowing what either cabinet looks like as each pair is unique._

Draco slammed the book shut. He heart beating in his temples.

That was it.

The Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwart and the Vanishing Cabinet in Borgin in Burkes were sisters.

That was why Montague had thought that Mr. Borgin's cabinet was the same one he was pushed in last year. Because they looked exactly the same.

Montague had even said it.

_That or an identical copy_.

Draco felt elated. He had figured out how to get the Death Eater's into Hogwarts. It was so simple, he was surprised no one else had thought of it.

Draco was surprised that he hadn't put the pieces together faster. But that didn't matter now. He had done it.

All he had to do now was fix them.

A noise behind him, startled him slightly out of his excitement.

He turned and saw a pair of intense black eyes. Before Draco had a chance to register what we was seeing, Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows.

"What is w'ittle Draco doing out of bed so late? Way passed baby's bed time I would think."

"I could ask you the same question." Draco respond, feeling somewhat relieved it was only his aunt.

"I just got back." Bellatrix smiled. "Saw you rush up here." Bellatrix strode over to Draco and picked up the book he had put down and stared at the cover. "Odd book to be looking for at one in the morning wouldn't you say."

"Where were you?" Draco asked but his aunt ignored him and began to flip through the book.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble you're father went through to get this. Not many copies of it, as you can imagine. Just seven, I believe. And they were only sold to people who were without a doubt against The Dark Lord." Bellatrix made a disdainful sound. "Someone realized they were dangerous if in the wrong hands and burned the other six. But your father managed to save the one. It was one of the only good things the idiot ever did."

Draco bit his lip but didn't say anything. Bellatrix smirked at him.

"You're getting better at controlling that temper of yours." She causally remarked. "So what are you doing in here at this late hour?"

Draco had somewhat forgot what he was doing in the library, but at his aunt question his euphoria returned.

"I figured it out," Draco said smugly. Bellatrix just stared at him incomprehension clearly visible on her face.

"I figured it out," Draco repeated somewhat peevishly. "I figured out how to get the Death Eater's into Hogwarts."

Bellatrix laughed. High and piecing, her laugh, amplified by the silence of the library, jarred Draco's confidence even more than it usually did.

"You did, have you?" She asked in an amused tone that clearly stated she didn't believe him.

"Yes I did."

She circled around him, playing with the tip of her wand. "How?"

"Vanishing Cabinets. There both broken but they can be fixed."

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed again. "Vanishing Cabinets? They haven't been seen since the first war, sixteen years ago."

"There's one at Hogwarts. The other is at Borgin and Burkes. It's a direct pathway into Hogwarts."

Bellatrix's laughter died. "Really?" She whispered.

Draco nodded.

She starred at him for a long moment.

Then Bellatrix let out a triumphant laugh.

"He's done it" she shouted. "Little baby's done it."

Bellatrix grabbed his forearm and pulled him out of the library, dancing and laughing all the way.

The raucous laughter woke Narcissa and Draco caught a glimpse of his mother before Bellatrix pulled him away down the hallway, into her room.

She let go of his arm in front of the fire place but continued to dance around room. she was still laughing, but in between laughs Draco could hear her strident voice chorusing, "Draco's done it. Little baby's done it."


	13. Chapter 13

Draco took a seat near the fireplace.

His aunt was still dancing around laughing her triumphant laugh.

It was uncomfortable to watch. Draco shifted uneasily in his seat.

Some people said his aunt was crazy.

In fact, just about everyone Draco had ever talked to thought so. His father certainly believed so aswell.

But Draco had never believed it.

Well maybe a little.

But everyone lost their mind in Azkaban. Didn't they?

Bellatrix was no different.

However, this was the first time Draco truly saw just how crazy she was.

And it scared him.

Draco wasn't sure just how long it was before it his aunt calmed down.

When she finally did, she came and sat down in the chair opposite him, a sort of scary calm enveloped the room, though a wild glint still shone in his aunts eyes. A violent storm that fueled her madness.

"Ready for lessons?" she asked.

Truthfully Draco was not. He was exhausted from staying up all night. But he didn't say so.

There must have been something in his eyes however because Bellatrix eyes flared, "Little baby's tired is he?" She asked, a bit of her fanatic smile twitched across her face once more. "It the task The Dark Lord has given you too much for poor w'ittle baby Draco."

"No," Draco with defiant edge that colored his voice every time his aunt called him a baby.

"Are you sure," her voice was patronizing.

Draco didn't remember hesitating but Bellatrix cut in before he could open his mouth, "Oh dear, it is too much for you."

"No its not. I'm just tired that's all. I was up all night you know."

"Yes well," Bellatrix began dismissively. "So was I, and you don't see be looking like I'm about to pass out do you?"

Draco gritted his teeth. "Well you're an adult aren't you?"

Bellatrix frowned slightly. "I was not much older than you when I became a Death Eater, and even back then I was not so weak. When I was your age I was willing to stay up for days if it meant helping The Dark Lord. Most of the others as well. I, of course still do but the others," she said disdain saturated her voice. "The others seem to have gone soft it his absence."

Draco didn't know how to respond so instead he said, "What was it like last time?"

Bellatrix gave him a look and Draco immediately regretted the question. But instead of going crazy or shouting as Draco expected, his aunt smiled.

"Last time," she sighed and seemed far away. "The Dark Lord had many, many supporters. Not just wizards of course, but giants, werewolves, vampires, dementors. The Dark Lord ruled over the wizard world. The Mudbloods ran. Some of them were foolish enough to stand in his way and they were knocked down. Most of them ran or hid. The ones that didn't got themselves killed, or worst." She smiled and looked at Draco. "You know some of them. The Potters. The Longbottoms. There were others as well, but none of them lasted long. It was all chaos and terror."

"Sounds great," Draco said. Bellatrix laughed and then sighed, obviously not catching the sarcasm in her nephew's voice.

"It was. There was so much to do. The Dark Lord gave me some of his most important tasks. He trusted me, you see, and I never failed him. There was not a time I could not do what he asked, not a time when I was not by his side. His most faithful, his most loyal Lieutenant."

"Why aren't you with him now, then?"

"The Dark Lord has his reasons."

"Like the disaster at the Ministry?"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed angrily, "That was not my fault. Your precious father messed up and broke the pro—the thing before we could get to it. I suffered the price of that mistake while your good-for-nothing father sits unless in Azkaban."

Draco wondered what she meant by _suffered the price of that mistake_. But he didn't ask.

Bellatrix continued, "Still I was there, but The Dark Lord has forgiven me for my part. He sent me to live here."

"Why?"

"I do not attempt to figure out The Dark Lord's plan."

"Do you wish you were with him? Instead of being here."

"Of course I wish I was with him, instead of being cooped up here with nothing to do." She spat at him. "This dreary place grows tiresome but I do what The Dark Lord tells me, and he told me to be here."

"But he still calls for you. Sometimes you're gone for days at a time." Draco said.

She made a derisive sound, "Yes he does. But it's only little things. Captures, destructive missions, a few kills. He let me torture that wandmaker because he knew it would make me happy but it's nothing compared with last time. Last time he trusted me with everything, anything that was important. These are only little things."

"Is that why you were upset when he told me to-" Draco could bring himself to say the words. "When he gave me my task."

"No," She spat at him. "I was upset because you are a boy. A child. I on the other hand know Dark magic that you could not even dream of."

"Is it true The Dark Lord taught you himself?"

Bellatrix smiled the first genuine smile Draco had seen from her. "Yes," she said almost wistfully, "Yes, he did."

"What was he like?"

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, what was he like?"

"He was handsome, and polite. Charismatic. Even back then he had power. People were drawn to him. By the time I met him he already had many supporters. Many already wore his Mark."

"How did you meet him?" Draco asked, hoping that if he kept his aunt talking that he wouldn't have to stand up and practice his skills of being an Occlumens.

Bellatrix laughed. "You don't really want to hear of tales from the past."

Draco shook his head.

"No I do." Draco said and surprised himself by realizing that he was actually telling the truth. He did want to know about what it was last time. To see what he was in for.

Bellatrix stopped laughed and stared at him. Draco had the sneaky suspicion that she was using an advanced form of Legilimency that he had not yet learned to detect. Draco shifted uncomfortably wondering how long his aunt was going to stare at him for and just how deep into his mind she was looking. He hoped it was too far. There was something invasive about this, Draco thought vaguely to himself. Luckily it did last long. After a few more seconds, Bellatrix laughed, her shoulders relaxed somewhat, and she sat back in her chair.

"Very well then," she said, flicking her wand towards the fireplace which immediately burst into bright yellow and orange flames. "Ask me something about the good old days," she said amusement playing through his voice.

"What was it like?"

"It was dark. We had people everywhere. We infiltrated nearly every department of the Ministry. Everyone who was not in support of The Dark Lord was in a constant state of panic. The Ministry had Auors working overtime trying to round us up. The Dark Lord made sure we each knew as little about our fellow Death Eaters as possible in case one of us was captured. The weaker ones had a back habit of squealing information when the were caught. We worked just as hard. Muggle and Mudblood deaths rose, as did the death rate of their supporters. The Dark Lord gave some of us, myself included free reign to torture and kill." She laughed. Draco feel a distinctive shiver run down his spine even though a fire burned not 3 feet from him.

He shifted uncomfortably but asked his next question all the same. "How old where you, ya know, when—" his voice faded off.

"I was seventeen when I got the Mark. I had known him for several years already but he didn't want me to pledge before I was a fully qualified witch."

"But he let me."

"Yes he did Draco. So you better complete your mission." Bellatrix said a scrutinizing glance. Draco hastily changed the subject.

"How did you meet him?"

"I met The Dark Lord when I was fourteen, during one of the Hogsmeade trips. I was young and foolish. As a student I found little that challenged me and I was bored. I met him in The Three Broomsticks. He bought me a butter beer and we began to talk. He was much impressed by my talent as a witch. Said I wasn't learning enough at Hogwarts, though. He worried my talent would go to waste, so he offered to teach me. I was delighted. We meet every Friday night in Hogsmeade. I'd sneak out of the castle, not that it was difficult to get passed Filch." She laughed. "He taught me every manner of curses and hexes and jinxes. Those were the first lessons that actually challenged me, and I loved him."

"That was it. He just taught you for three years?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Yes. He took a surprising interest in me. I was his protégée. He introduced me to some of his friends, Avery, Nott, Rosier. The Dark Lord was the one who introduced me to Rodolphus."

It took Draco a moment to realize who his aunt had meant. She had never talked about Rodolphus Lestrange before even though he was her husband. He had never even seen a picture of him let alone met him.

Bellatrix laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, The Dark Lord introduced me to both Lestrange brothers as well as their father. Lestrange Sr. paid me little attention but Rodolphus fell in love with me instantly. He was only a few years older than me. Just out of Hogwarts."

"Did you know then?"

"Did I know I would marry him?" Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "No, when I first met him I thought it was and stupid git, and I was not wrong."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"It was the respectable thing to do." Bellatrix said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco was confused but did not say anything. "Is that why my mum married my father? Because it was respectable?"

Bellatrix gave a sardonic laugh, "No Narcissa married your father because she loved him."

Draco didn't know how to respond so he didn't, and instead said, "My mother never got the Dark Mark did she?"

"No," Bellatrix confirmed. "Narcissa was always the gentlest of us. Never had the courage to pledge herself to the cause. She did always indirectly support us of course, I'll give her that. She used to be terrified of the people I hung around, when we were in school. Didn't think I should be associating with The Death Eaters. She was scared of them."

"Did you know they were Death Eaters? At the time, I mean."

"Not at first. At first The Dark Lord just taught me the Dark Arts. It wasn't until a couple of months before my sixteenth birthday that he told me about the Death Eaters, and about his plan to purify the wizard world once and for all." She smiled at the memory. "He refused to let me join immediately. Said I was too young and he didn't want me to get hurt. Said it would be a waste to let me join when I was still too young as I might go off and get myself killed."

"What was he like back then?"

"Tall, handsome, charming. Soft black hair, and pale skin. He radiated power, you could feel it just being in the room with him. He was cool and calculating. Reserved with the Death Eaters. Never told them much. But they all trusted him."

Draco noticed she was speaking of the Death Eaters as if she wasn't one of them. He silently wondered why but his aunt answered his question with her next words.

"He was always much more open with me though." Draco noticed her voice was softer now. "He'd ask my opinion on strategy and tell me his plans. We were very close. He trusted me with his secrets and I trusted him with my life."

Bellatrix stopped talking abruptly. Draco looked up curiously at her but nothing in her face gave away a clue of why she stopped talking.

Bellatrix stood up and walked over to one of the large windows. "That is all for today." She said not looking at him. "You may go."

"Pardon?" Draco asked confused.

"You may leave Draco. You said you were tired, didn't you. Leave now and go get some sleep." She said dismissively and Draco didn't need to ask any further. His aunt was done reminiscing.

Draco stood slowly. The sun was now high in the sky and the fire that Bellatrix had lit and the start of their talk had been reduced to glowing embers and ash. He had been exhausted when he had first entered his aunt's room earlier this morning but their talk had been interesting enough that Draco forgot that he had ever been tired.

He remembered now.

The fatigue hit him like a wave of force. He slowly began to walk towards the door. When he reached it he turned to look back at his aunt. She had not moved from the window, and Draco realized just how tired he must have been because he thought he had seen a tear sliding down her face.

But Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't cry.

Thoroughly convinced that he was so tired he was hallucinating Draco turned and walked out into the corridor shutting the door firmly behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellatrix stared out the window of her room.

A single tear stained her face, but she did not allow any more to fall.

Instead she just stared out the window.

She did not think.

She stood there for such a long time that when she finally looked away the sun hung low over the treetops.

Only then did she allow herself to move.

Only then did she allow herself to reflect on the events of the morning.

It had started off as nothing.

Draco just had some questions about the last war. She had consented. It was nothing. And then it digressed into something else, and she had found herself talking about The Dark Lord.

How it used to be.

And it used to be so different. Now he was cold and distant. Now he no longer asked her to be by his side. Now he never told her his secrets.

But Bellatrix couldn't help but still love him.

Love him as much as she ever had and maybe even more.

But now he no longer seemed to care about her.

Such a far cry from the man she knew.

Such a far cry from the man she had met so long ago.

And Bellatrix remembered that man perfectly.

She was a young girl when she had met him. Young and impressionable and talented beyond the teachings at Hogwarts.

He was older and handsome and charming. Interested in her, for reasons she could not comprehend.

He understood. He was too smart for Hogwarts as well. She wanted a challenge and he gave it to her. Taught her about the Dark Arts and everything he knew.

And Bellatrix remember how lucky she had felt to have him as her tutor. How lucky she was to know someone so brilliant.

It was his brilliantness which had originally drawn Bellatrix to him. He was as intelligent as she was.

Even more so.

He was the first.

The first person Bellatrix had met with as must talent and intelligence as she had.

He must have taken the same liking to her or else he would not have taken much, or for that matter, any interest in such a young child.

They grew closer over her last 4 years at Hogwarts. At first his behavior towards her was as calm, cool, and distant as it was with everyone else. But gradually he warmed to her. He told her his plans and his secrets and his desires. He trusted her, with knowledge no one else knew.

And Bellatrix fell in love with him.

She loved his power, his looks, his voice.

He was the reason she turned down Lucius Malfoy. Well beside the fact she hated him. But he was a pureblood. It would have been as respectable a match as any but she didn't what him.

The Dark Lord didn't want her to be married off you Lucius either.

When she had come crying to him, completely at a loss of what to do, The Dark Lord had held her. He comforted her.

But he would not take her.

Bellatrix knew that it was foolish to think such a thing. But she could help wishing, hoping he would ask her, and she was heartbroken when he didn't.

Looking back on it now, Bellatrix realized just how stupid she had been. It didn't matter now though.

Soon afterwards, the Dark Lord had suggested she marry Rodolphus Lestrange.

That tall, dark hair boy, who had graduated a few years ahead of Bellatrix. He couldn't have been much older that twenty. He was from a respectable pure blood family all of whom where Death Eaters. It was a perfect match.

And yet, the prospect of actually marrying him was not appealing to Bellatrix.

But she did anyway.

Partly because it was respectable and partly because The Dark Lord told her too.

She would do anything for him, even if it was marry another man.

Even if it was marrying an idiot like Rodolphus.

He had loved her but she did not return the feelings, and Rodolphus wasn't dumb enough not to realize it. They hardly spent anything together.

She spent all her time with her Dark Lord.

And he watched sadly from the shadows.

But she never noticed.

Bellatrix only had eyes for another man.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco walked through Diagon Alley for the second time that week.

There was only one reason he was really here.

He needed to get back to Borgin and Burkes. He needed to get that Vanishing Cabinet before that old fool sold it.

But unlike the last time he was here, Draco was accompanied by his mother, and she thought they were there to do some school shopping, as Draco did not want to tell her about the Vanishing Cabinet.

This morning his mother had insisted upon coming along, and much to his horror was now acting as if he was still eleven.

No, she was worse.

She was fussing over him even more then when he was eleven.

He didn't what her there. He was sixteen years. Old enough to go shopping by himself. Old enough to be a Death Eater. Old enough to have been given a personal assignment by The Dark Lord himself, but still she treated him like a child.

It was infuriating.

Draco felt like biting off her head.

"Draco, are you sure you don't need this book?"

"Yes mum."

"Draco, don't you need that spyglass?"

"No."

"How bout we get you a new owl? You'd like that wouldn't you?

"No mother, Ermete is fine."

You have enough quills don't you?

"Yes."

"Would you like to get some pranks for you school friends?"

At that suggestion, Draco had flat out refused to go in to the Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, and was thankful his mother did not press the matter. But still she continued.

"Wouldn't you like a new pair of school robes? Dress robes?"

"Yes but I can get them by myself mother."

"You will not. I will not have you walking around on your own. Not with everything that has been going on."

"Mother!"

"Absolutely not Draco."

And that settled that matter. Narcissa marched down Diagon Alley with Draco in her wake.

The strange thing was that Diagon Alley was almost completely disserted. Many of the stores were boarded up. Some were just empty. When the passed on of this empty stores Narcissa muttered something under her breathe. Draco was only able to caught two words: Death Eaters. The rest of the words escaped him but whatever it was, from his mother's tone and dark expression, it did not sound complimentary. Draco glanced up at the store.

Ollivanders.

The wandmaker. And from the looks of it he was missing, and from his mother's words it most likely because of the Death Eaters. But what would the Death Eaters want with the old wandmaker?

The obvious answer came to him immediately: they needed wands.

But for some strange reason this did seem right to Draco. His aunt's voice have back to him.

_He let me torture that wandmaker because he knew it would make me happy._

Did she mean Ollivander? If she did why would they want to torture him? Especially if he was just making wands. Maybe he refused to make wands for them.

That didn't seem right either. Back in his first year, when Draco bought his first wand from Ollivander, the eccentric man, although making him very uncomfortable, stuck Draco as the kind of person that would sell to anyone with talent.

Talent and money.

So the Death Eaters must have other business with Ollivander. Then again, after seeing his aunt madness, at this point it was just as likely that she just tortured the poor man for the sheer pleasure of it.

"Here we are," Narcissa said suddenly.

Draco, startled from his thoughts, looked up. "Madam Malkins?" he asked.

"Yes, darling. You said you need a new pair of robes."

Draco who had forgotten just shrugged and reluctantly followed her into the shop.

Unfortunately Narcissa was hardly better in the store as she was out. She fussed over size and material and color, though when the choices are black, green, and silver color hardly seemed an issue. Or at least that's was Draco thought. his mother seemed to have a very different opinion.

Finally he was standing in a pair of dark green velvet robes, while Madam Malkin bustled around sticking pins around the hem and sleeves. But this hardly seemed a deterrent to Narcissa who continued to fuss over this and that. Draco thought he was going to explode with rage, when finally Narcissa sat back and said with a smile, "They look very nice Draco."

Draco just stared at her.

She continued. "I certainly picked out some nice robes. You will look so handsome Draco. It was a good thing I came along."

"Mother!" Draco turned angrily on Narcissa. "Good thing you came? No it was not. You didn't have to come. I didn't need your help, in the first place. I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I'm perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

Now dear," Madam Malkin said to him, chuckling. "Your mother is quite right. None of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore. It's nothing to do with being a child-"

But talking must have distracted her because Draco suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. "Watch were you're sticking those pins, will you?" he snapped at her, and stormed away from the pair of them to look at himself in a mirror.

That was when he saw them. The terrible trio. Potter, Weasley and Granger, who was baring a black eye. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," he called.

Narcissa's top lip curled in disgust. Malkin seemed suddenly flustered. And Potter and Weasley looked livid. They drew their wands and pointed them at Draco.

"I don't want wands drawn in my shop," Malkin said to them, Granger murmured something to the boys but they did not put down their wands.

Draco scoffed at them, "Yeah like you'd dare to do magic out of school. Who blackened you eye Granger? I want to send them flowers."

That is quite enough," Malkin said sharply, and turned around, looking for support from Narcissa.

Draco's mother strode forward. Her manner was suddenly icy cold. "Put those away." She said to Potter and Weasley in a voice that could freeze water. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

Any sensible person would have put down their wand and muttered an apology. But Potter was anything but sensible, as he once again proved by stepping forward and saying, "Really? Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?

Was he insane? Throwing around those kind of insults? In public? Malkin certainly thought so as she squealed and began to stammer shocked words.

Narcissa ignored her. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter." She said coldly. "But Dumblefore won't always be there to protect you."

At this Draco flinched slightly.

Wow…..look at that" Potter said with every ounce of impertinence he had in that big head. "He's not here now. So why not have a go. They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband."

Draco wanted to beat his face in. He made to do it too, but stumbled over the long robes that Malkin had obviously done a bad job of hemming.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter." Draco snarled at him. He would have said more but Narcissa cut him off.

"It's all right, Draco. I expect, Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

That must have struck a nerve because Potter raised his wand higher. Granger grabbed his arm and attempted to stop him from doing anything foolish.

Draco just glared at him. How dare he? The little punk.

Malkin was completely ignoring the commotion, probably in the vain hope that it would just go away. She was now pinning the left sleeve of the robe. She stared to pull the sleeve up. No she couldn't. She would see the Mark. Draco started to pull away and felt a sharp pain in his arm again.

"Ouch!" Draco roared. Stupid witch, he thought as he slapped her hand away from his arm. "Watch where you're putting your pins woman! Mother - I don't think I want these anymore." He pulled the robes off and threw them on the floor.

"You're right, Draco." His mother said still glaring at Potter and Granger. "now I know the kind of scum that shops here…..We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

With that Draco stormed out of the door, followed closely by Narcissa. The door slammed hard behind them.

They emerged from the shop to arrive face to face with the great oaf of a gamekeeper. Draco just glared at him and he and his mother stroad across the Alley to Twilfitt and Tatting's.

The one and only good thing about seeing Potter was that Narcissa backed off slightly, and Draco was able to get 3 sets of school robes and a new set of dress robes without too much fussing.

They were finally finished with all of the school shopping.

But there was still one thing that Draco had to do. He needed to get over to Knockturn Alley.

He needed to get over to Knockturn Alley alone.

But how?

Narcissa was still not letting Draco out of her sights. He was racking his brains to think how to dodge his mother when the passed in front of the Daily Prophet headquarters.

A curly blonde haired witch stood out in front wearing purple robes and sucking on an acid green quill. At the sight of the Malfoy's she smiled at strode forward, trying, Draco supposed, to look friendly though he though she looked more like a crocodile.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. May I have a short word."

Draco groaned, and Narcissa pursed her lips. They both knew Skeeter's work and could smell trouble.

Still the Skeeter woman engaged Narcissa in dialogue the latter replied only in short curt answers.

But this was the break Draco was looking for. When both women were deeply engrossed in their conversation, Draco slipped silently away.

Knockturn Alley was even more deserted than Diagon Alley. Not a single person was seen on the street and a harsh wind blew loose papers ever which way. Several of them blew straight into Draco's hands. He glanced at them.

**Wanted**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Known Death Eater, Convicted Murderer, Fugitive from Azkaban, Torturer of Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**Approach with Extreme Caution**

There was a picture of his aunt. She looked nothing short of manic. Her long dark hair hung ragged around her face, and she was screaming. Draco tossed the picture aside and looked at the next one. But this one was titled **Fenrir Greyback **and showed a picture of a savage looking hairy man which was even more terrifying that the picture of his aunt. He quickly tossed that one aside too.

He knew who Fenrir was. Then again who didn't know of the infamously savage werewolf.

Draco shuddered and entered Borgin and Burkes.

He walked over to Borgins desk and threw down a bag full of Galleons.

Mr. Borgin picked it up looking shocked but pleased. "And what," he asked. "What is this for?"

"You know that Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Yes," was the reply.

"It's mine now but I need you to fix it. Can you do it?"

Mr. Borgin nodded. "Why? A Vanishing Cabinet without its sister is useless. You pointed that out yourself last time you were here."

"Yes well I know where it's sister is."

Mr. Borgin looked mildly interested, "Really?"

"Yes but its broken too. I'm going to need to fix it and you're going to help. You do know how to fix it, don't you?"

Mr. Borgin shugged, not wanting to commit to anything yet.

Do you know how to fix it?" Draco asked his voice harsher.

"Possibly." Was the answer. "I'll need to see it though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't. It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how."

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job. Perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco said. The little liar. He could do it, he just needed what his aunt would have called persuading. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." Draco pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and exposed the Mark.

Mr. Borgin retreated a few steps, looking terrified and disgusted.

"Tell anyone and there will be retribution." Draco growled at him. He thought of that poster he had just seen in the Alley and said, "You know Fenrir Greyback? He is a family friend." Which might not have actually been a lie. His aunt might know him. They were both on Wanted posters anyway.

Draco continued, "He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for-" Mr. Borgin began.

"I'll decide that." Draco snarled at him. He glanced at the clock. "Well I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" Mr. Borgin sounded hopeful.

"No of course I wouldn't you stupid little man," Draco spat at him. "How would I look carrying it down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not….sir."

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother understand."

Mr. Borgin nodded and Draco hurried out of the store.

Narcissa was no longer in front of the Daily Prophet Headquarters. Draco found his mother sitting in the Leaky Cauldron sipping some kind of mead, looking very worried. When she spotted Draco she frowned, got up and walked outside. Draco followed knowing what to expect.

"Draco Malfoy where on earth did you go!" she yelled at him. "I've been worried sick. One moment you're here and the next you've vanished. You could have been kidnapped. You could have been killed. I can't believe you!" she continued on for a moment. Before finally calming down enough for Draco to speak.

"I'm fine mother. I just went for a walk. No big deal."

"No big deal!" Narcissa shrilled. "You could have died."

"Yeah but I didn't so you can calm down."

Narcissa did say anything more for the next ten minutes.

When they were almost home Draco finally remembered how he ditched his mother and asked, "So are we getting an article in the Daily Prophet?"

Narcissa glared at him. "No." She said shortly. "I persuaded the Skeeter woman not to print anything about us. She wouldn't have anything positive to say and we don't need the publicity at the moment."

Draco wondered what kind of persuading his mother did but did not ask.

They were silent the rest of the way home.


	16. Chapter 16

The train always made an awfully loud noise, Draco thought as he waited on the Platform 9 ¾.

the red train was groaning as spewing bellows of grey smoke.

It was finally time for him to go back to school.

Hogwart's students filled the platform with trunks and owls and carts. Small children stood nervously around as worried parents helped guide then this way and that. First-year seemed ages ago, more like a forgotten memory than a just a mere six year's previous.

He stared around at the crowds surrounding him, surveying the people as they rushed about. Not all of them were young first-years. He saw many people he knew from all years and all houses. Well not all houses. Draco hardly ever payed to Hufflepuffs any attention. Still he was able to recognize just about everyone even if he wasn't able to recall their name.

Some of his fellow Slytherin's called out to him as they hurried passed.

"Hey Malfoy."

"See you on the train."

But Draco felt vaguely detached from the commotion.

His thoughts were somewhere other than the train station entirely. They were back at the Malfoy Manor with his aunt.

With his aunt and the last minute lesson she had given him the night before and the last minute talk she had given him earlier that morning.

The night before Bellatrix had drilled him endlessly on his Occlumency skills until he felt he was going to fall over from the fatigue. But she didn't stop there. After Occlumency, they went over some spells, jinxes and hexes. Bellatrix had made him practice this one slashing spell for nearly a half an hour until she was certain he could perform it correctly.

After that they practice all manner of other spells.

And of course the killing curse.

Bellatrix had started teaching him the killing curse only about two weeks ago. It was more difficult than anything he had ever tried before. Every ounce of his power and strength went into it and it had still taken him a few day before he was actually able to kill anything. They started off small. Just some beetles and bugs. Gradually however they moved on to larger animals like birds, rabbits, and a fox though Draco wasn't sure how Bellatrix had managed to get one.

But none of these had human faces. None of these were people he knew.

Draco noticed his hand was shaking slightly and tucked it under his robes so Narcissa couldn't see. Bellatrix was not there. No as a criminal, with her face on wanted posters everywhere, she could hardly just show up on the Hogwarts Express platform without causes a panic stricken riot.

A couple of days ago Draco would have been upset that his aunt wasn't with him. Right now, however, Draco didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

There was something strange about his aunt. Something unnerving. Draco was pretty sure that if she was there his whole body would be shaking not just his hands.

But there was also something almost reassuring about Bellatrix's presence. She was a powerful witch and Draco felt safe in her shadow. She knew what she was doing and Draco trusted her judgement even if he didn't understand why.

Like this morning for instance.

_Remember, Bellatrix said. Remember you have been chosen. Don't let The Dark Lord down._

_I know. I won't, Draco said but anxiety increased all the same. He glanced around as his trunk was being brought down the stairs._

_Narcissa was by his side nervously wringing her hands. "Draco, darling, you're sure you'll be alright?"_

"_Yes mother," he said a bit harsher than he meant. Narcissa didn't seem to notice._

"_And don't slack off on your schoolwork either."_

_Bellatrix gave a derisive laugh. Draco stared at her._

"_Well it's not like you'll be going back now is it?" she said laughing. Narcissa turned to glared at her sister but Bellatrix didn't look at all uncomfortable. "And why won't he?" she asked._

_Draco wanted to know that answer too. Not that he minded. School was tedious and boring. Not going back would be a relief._

"_Well you don't want him to waste his time at that school. Do you?" Bellatrix spat the word school like it was disgusting. "Waste his time in class instead of standing by The Dark Lord. Fritter away his valuable time worrying about tests and homework instead of spending it as he should, serving The Dark Lord!" Bellatrix's voice grew louder and steadily harsher as she spoke._

_Draco looked as his mother. Narcissa had a determined look on her face that showed not the least bit of concern at her sister's temper. Draco, on the other hand knew full well that if he had been his mother, he would have been practically shaking._

"_He will finish his education at Hogwarts." Narcissa said straightening up so she was at her full height. "There will be plenty of time to serve The Dark Lord afterwards."_

_Bellatrix looked ferious and was about to respond when the car that was to take them to the station pulled up in front of the house with a loud rumble. Narcissa gave on last glance at her sister and then stormed out of the manor leaving Draco alone with his aunt._

_Draco glanced at her, but Bellatrix was just smiling at him, her temper apparently subdued. "One more thing, Draco." She said softly. "When you are at Hogwarts you will be entirely on your own. Trust no one understand."_

"_Yes," Draco said somewhat distractedly. His attention was outside where his mother was standing by the car waiting impatiently for him. "I got to—" he began to say but Bellatrix grabbed his arm. Hard._

"_Listen to me Draco. No one, understand. Trust no one. You will have no help. Owls are not safe and neither is Floo Powder. You will be entire on your own, except for this." Bellatrix placed a small mirror into Draco's hand. "Use it only in times of extreme emergencies. I have the other one."_

"_Yeah okay," Draco said. "If I really need help, I'll just as Snape or something."_

_Nothing could have prepared Draco for his aunt's response to those words. Her dark eyes flashed dangerously, and Draco saw a glimpse the woman who killed and torture so many people. The woman who had gladly gone to Azkaban. The woman that had killed her own cousin and would kill him to if she needed too._

"_No," she hissed through clenched teeth, in a tone so scary Draco had to used every ounce of will power he had not to take a step backwards. "I do not trust Snape and neither should you."_

"_Draco!" Narcissa's voice called from outside breaking the tension in the air. Draco hurriedly said goodbye to his aunt and ran out to join his mother, feeling slightly scared and with two things firmly planted in his mind. 1) He was not going back to Hogwarts next year, 2) under no conditions to trust Snape._

_Bellatrix may be an insane sociopath but she was smart and Draco trusted her above everyone else._

Now, standing at the train station Draco was feeling more alone than ever. Trusting his aunt meant that the one person at Hogwarts, the one person Draco had always trusted was no longer to be trusted. He did not doubt his aunt, though he did wonder what Snape did or did not do to gain his aunt's distrust.

The train whistle blew and Draco said goodbye to his mother climbed onto the train.

He was now completely alone.

There was no Bellatrix.

There was no Snape.

There was not even his mother to help him.

He took his seat with a bunch of other Slytherins, in a crowd and utterly alone. The train began to move, and Draco settled back into his seat listening to the people around him talk about their summer vacation.

**A/N This took way to long to write. My only excuse is that I've been suffering from chronic writers block. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review:) especially the last one**


	17. Chapter 17

Draco sat on the train thoroughly annoyed.

Pansy Parkinson sat on his left chattering incessantly about something that he did not care to listen to, and Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him, reading comic books, flexing their muscles and occasionally putting in a word here and there.

Where the hell was Zabini?

A little before lunchtime, their compartment door had swung open to reveal Astoria Greengrass, a pretty girl in her fourth year. She had smiled hesitantly at Draco before turning to Blaise Zabini and handing him a small roll of parchment. She smiled again at Draco, much to Pansy's annoyance, and scurried out of the compartment letting it slam behind her.

It turned out that the parchment was an invitation to lunch with one Professor Slughorn, and despite his aunt's assurances that he had moved on to bigger and better things, Draco couldn't help feeling annoyed that he hadn't gotten an invite.

At least it would have given him something to do.

Sitting here with Pansy Parkinson was agonizing. Would she ever shut up?

It did seem likely as they were now going on nearly six hours of nonstop babble. He sighed stretched out across two train seats. The third seat contained Pansy so that his head ended up in her lap. She began stroking his hair.

Draco groaned inwardly but did not pull away.

Pansy was well connected, she had a great deal of influence on the other students, and to top it all off she practically worshiped the ground he walked on. Having her around wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just an annoying thing.

Draco sighed again and glanced out of the window. The sun was setting now. All around him were the sounds of people shifting around in their compartments, getting ready for their arrival in Hogsmeade.

And still there was no sign of Zabini.

What on earth could the old professor want with Blaise Zabini that would last so long?

As far as he knew, Zabini didn't have anything that he, Draco, didn't have as well. After all they were both from rich influential wizarding families. They were both in Slytherin, both pure-bloods. Actually now that he thought about it Draco was sure Zabini was a pure blood. His mother, he knew, was a witch. But Zabini never spoke about it father. Could it be that Zabini's father was a Muggle? Maybe Zabini, himself didn't know. Maybe Zabini's mother never told him. Maybe-

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Pansy's voice interrupted his thoughts. She had stopped talking and was looking down at him reproachfully.

"Huh?..oh uh yeah, Pansy. Very interesting."

This however did not seem to be an adequate response because she looked distinctly annoyed. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, the compartment down swung open.

There, at last stood Zabini, looking quite impressive as he stood, framed in the doorway. Draco sat up and watched him as he closed the door.

Or at least try to.

Draco watched with an amused smirk as Zabini repeatedly slammed the compartment door. Pansy giggled.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Zabini asked, angry and a bit flustered. Pansy's giggling grew a bit louder. Suddenly the door flung itself open. Zabini was caught off guard and toppled into Goyle's lap. Goyle roared in anger, Pansy gasped, Crabbe glanced up from his comic book. Draco just laughed.

Goyle flung Zabini off him and as he did so Draco saw something white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to get a better view but whatever it was, it was gone.

Zabini fell in to his seat looking slightly ruffed. Draco shook his head slightly and lay back down, his head once again in Pansy's lap.

"So Zabini, what did Slughorn want?" Draco asked keeping his voice casual, although he was dying with curiosity to know what the invitation was about and more importantly why he didn't get one.

Zabini shrugged slightly. "Just trying to make up to well-connected people." Over in the corner Goyle made a soft grunting noise. He had returned to his comic book like nothing had happened, but this didn't stop from Zabini glaring at him.

Slughorn wanted to meet with well connected people? Draco thought. Well than why hadn't he gotten one of those invites? The Malfoy's were one of the oldest and most influential pure-blood families left.

"Not that he managed to find many." Zabini finished in his characteristically disdainful tone.

"Who else did he invite?" Draco demanded, no longer attempting to sound casual.  
"McLaggen from Gryffindor," Zabini recounted.

McLaggen. The name sounded familiar to Draco. "Oh yeah," he said suddenly remembering. "His uncle's big in the Ministry."

"someone else called Belby," Zabini continued. "from Ravenclaw."

Draco had never heard of anyone named Belby but Pansy obviously had because she exclaimed, "Not him, he's a prat!"

Zabini looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted again, but he continued. "and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl."

Draco sat up very suddenly. Pansy made an indignant sound as her hand was knocked aside but Draco took no notice of her. Had he heard correctly?

"He invited _Longbottom_?" Draco asked unable to believe his ears.

"Well I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini. He was staring around the compartment apparently uninterested in what he was saying.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Draco asked slightly taken aback by the conformation that Longbottom was indeed there.

Zanbini merely shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter," Draco sneered. "Obviously he wanted a look at '_the Chosen One_. But that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_?" He was fuming now. How was it that two filthy little blood traitors warranted an invitation and he did not?

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy said. "Even you think she's good-looking Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please."

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Zabini shot back at her, coldly.

Draco took a deep breath and sank back down into Pansy's lap and she resumed stroking his hair. "Well I pity Slughorn's taste," Draco said disdainfully. "Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or…"

Zabini cut him off. "I wouldn't bank on an invitation. He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. The used to be old friends apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry, he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters." Zabini finished in a deriding tone.

Draco could feel anger boiling up in his stomach. Who the hell was Zabini to mock his father? Zabini didn't even have a father. No, his whore of a mother was too busy knocking of one husband after another that she probably forgot which one father her son.

Draco glared at Zabini and forced a humorless laugh.

"Well, who cares what he's interested in?" Draco said. "What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." He paused and yawned, considering what he was going to say next. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

Draco paused again, letting his words sinking and watching with pleasure the effect they had on the group.

Pansy was the first one to speak, "What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" She had stopped stroking his hair was now staring down.

"Well, you never know," Draco said trying to sound casual, though he could not suppress a small smile. "I might have-er-moved onto bigger and better things."

Everyone gawked at him. Crabbe and Goyle had put down their comic books, Pansy was speechless. Even Zabini looked interested, though it was obvious he was trying, and failing, to hide his curiosity behind his usual haughty expression.

Pansy began stroking his hair again, "Do you mean-_Him?_"

Draco shrugged, stifling the urge to smile again. "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days." Neither does she, Draco thought to himself. "I mean think about it...When The Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't…..It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think _you'll_ be able to do something for him?" Zabini asked scornfully. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I?" Draco said annoyed. "Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for." Draco said softly. No, you don't need to be qualified do what he wants me to, he thought. He needed someone still at school and in any case, you don't need to be qualified to kill someone.

Draco glanced around the compartment quickly to get his mind off the task ahead. Zabini looked impressed if a little skeptical. Crabbe and Goyle were just staring at him openmouthed. Pansy was gaping at him like he was some sort of hero, not that he minded. He wondered briefly what their reaction would be if they knew what he had to do. But Draco pushed this thought from his mind. He glanced out of the darkened window.

"I can see Hogwarts" Draco said pointing to the barely visible shape of a castle in the distance. "We'd better get our robes on."

Draco was still feeling slightly uneasy about his task ahead, especially now that they were so close to Hogwarts. But he couldn't help also feeling a little bit pleased at the effect his words had created. Pansy was still staring at him and Zabini, even haughty proud Zabini stole several interested glances at him as he pulled down his things.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, fixing whatever damage Pansy had done to it. Something was nagging at him in the back of his head. A voice that sounded strangely like his aunts was shrieking at him for nearly revealing the plan. Draco closed his eyes briefly, concentrating and pushed away that feeling. It was nothing he assured himself. He recounted the conversation in his head. He hadn't said anything that gave away any hints or details or the plan. He hadn't technically even said there was a plan. Draco had merely hinted that he might have been giving an assignment by The Dark Lord. Surely that wasn't too much information.

Behind him Goyle reached up for one of his trunks. He swung it down and as he did so Draco heard a dull thud and someone gasp. He glanced up at the luggage rack, frowning. There was no one there. Or at least there was no one visible there, Draco thought, remembering that Potter had an invisibility cloak. It would be the perfect opportunity for Potter to eavesdrop. All he had to do was slip under that cloak and hid up in the luggage rack. And when Zabini had entered the compartment, the thing Draco thought he had seen out of the corner of his eye, now that he thought about it looked like a shoe. Bellatrix had taught him to trust his instincts and right now his instincts were telling him that Harry Potter was right above his head and had listened to every word of the past conversation.

But there was nothing Draco could do at that moment. Not with Zabini, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle right there. How stupid would he look if he tried to curse the luggage rack and in turned out Potter wasn't there. No, he would wait until he was alone.

Draco turned away from the luggage rack and began pulling on his robes. He was just fastening his new traveling cloak around his neck when the train lurched to a noise stop. Goyle threw open the door and forced his way through the throng of people already gathered in the corridor. Crabbe and Zabini followed in his wake, which meant they had an easier time maneuvering through the crowd.

Pansy stood by the door waiting for him. That was not what Draco wanted. He wanted to be alone. "You go on," he said to Pansy. "I just want to check something."

Pansy turned and she too disappeared into the crowd.

Draco waited for the crowd to thin. He pulled the blinds down on the door and the windows so people couldn't see in, and bent over his trunk searching for his wand.

As soon as he found it, Draco spun around, and aiming for the place he had heard the gasp, he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

There was a loud crashing sound and Harry Potter appeared on the ground, unmoving and curled up in the most ridiculous crouching position. Draco could only smile. He had been right. He trusted his instinct like his aunt and said and it had paid off.

"I thought so," he said gleefully. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you and I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back…" Draco stared momentarily on Potter's shoes. "You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here….." Draco felt a surge of hatred towards the boy on the floor.

This was the boy got away with everything just because he was famous. This was the boy that got everything he wanted without trying. This was the boy that had gotten his father thrown into Azkaban. Draco channeled all that rage and hatred and stomped hard on Potter's face.

Draco felt something crack under his foot and blood splattered everywhere. Potter's nose was bent and an odd angle.

"That," Draco snarled, "was for my father." He glanced around. "Now, let's see…." Draco pulled the invisibility cloak out from under Potter and threw it over him.

Potter vanished, leaving no evidence that there were actually two boys in that compartment. "I don't reckon they'll find you till the train's back in London," Draco said quietly. "See you around Potter…or not."

Draco stomped his way out of the compartment, hoping that he had tread on Potter's face or hand.

He grabbed his trunk and descended to where the horseless carriages waited.

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini were all waiting for him. Draco threw his trunk onto of the other trunks and climbed into the carriage.

"Where were you?" Pansy asked as the carriage started to move.

Draco smiled and recounted the incident on the train to the great amusement and loud laughter of the four other people in the carriage.


	18. Chapter 18

Tell them Draco, Pansy prodded him in the back, giggling. Tell them about Potter." She laughed again. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and himself were all sitting round the house table taking in the mountains of food prepared.

At Pansy's request Draco obligingly recounted the tale. Laughter rose as he got to the part about stomping on Potter's nose. Again and again he retold the story to the great amusement of the Slytherin table. Somewhere during the multiply retellings, he noticed Potter scampering to his table on the other side of the room. So someone had found him.

Too bad.

It would have been nice if Potter wasn't around anymore. He acts so superior all the time, Draco thought. So arrogant. Just because he is Dumbledore's favorite. Just because he is the Chosen One.

Draco smiled at the thought. Not anymore Potter. You're not the only Chosen One around here.

* * *

**A/N **yes I know, way to short. But I've been away from this story for awhile and I needed something to get me started on it again.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of dinner passed without incident. In fact it was all rather boring. Draco felt annoyed by all the speeches and mindless talk. He was above it all. He was The Chosen One. Not the Dumbledore's Chosen One. No that was still Potter, but soon enough it wouldn't matter what Dumbledore thought.

Draco smiled smugly. Pansy gave him an odd look. He just shook his head and retreated to his dormitory. He didn't want to have to deal with her. Her or anybody for that matter.

Thankfully the room was empty. Nott was off doing who-knows-what. Crabbe and Goyle were probably still in the dining hall stuffing their faces. The last though amused him and he smiled.

It was nice to be alone. The silence was calming. Draco stretched out over his bed and closed his eyes.

A soft buzzing noise.

Draco opened his eyes and glanced around. There was still no one around.

No people.

No ghosts.

No Peeves.

But still the buzzing continued.

It was coming from his trunk. Warily Draco jumps to his feet and clutching his wand tightly, opens the trunk lid.

Nothing is in there except for his clothes and other school things that he never got around to unpacking. But now the buzzing sound was louder.

Draco reached out a hand a begins rummaging through his clothes, searching for the cause of the buzzing. He can feel it now, vibrating. He is getting close. His fingers close around something, and immediately the buzzing stops. Draco pulls the object out and studies it. It is that mirror, his aunt had given him. he gazed into its reflective surface but instead of seeing his own face he see another.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course." His aunt tossed her dark hair over her shoulder. "Who else would it be?"

Draco does not answer the question. He is too shocked by her appearance. "How um—are you—is it really you?"

Bellatrix gives a derisive laugh. "Honestly Draco. Is that any way to greet your aunt? Are you not glad to see me?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I'm glad to see you, but how?"

"The mirrors boy, think. I told you I had the other one didn't I?"

"We can talk through the mirrors?"

"Obviously, but I did not call to discuss the Witches Glass with you. What have you done so far?"

Draco just stares at her. "What have I done? Aunt Bellatrix I just got here like three hours ago and all that time was spent at that stupid feast."

Bellatrix made a hissing noise. "Right." She paused, muttering something about 'stupid feast' and 'time better spent else where.' It didn't take a lot of brains to figure out what she was saying to herself. Draco cleared his throat, knowing that his Bellatrix could go on like that for hours if he let her.

She glanced at him with narrow eyes. She seemed to realize that and relaxed, her facial features returning to their usual haunting beauty, or possible just insanity. "Did anything happen at the feast?" She asked abruptly.

"No? Well Snape is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Bellatrix did not look happy at this information. "Do you remember what I told you about Snape?"

"Yeah. Don't trust him, though." Draco couldn't help adding. "I don't get why. Isn't he on our side? Wouldn't it be better if there was someone else on the inside to, I don't know—"

"Help?" the distain in her voice is apparent. "Does baby Draco need help? By all means go to Snape. Tell him what you're doing. Ask him for help. He'll help alright but he will steal all glory from you. He will try to take your place just like he took your father's."

"He did what?" Draco asked shocked.

Bellatrix fixed him with one of her hard stares. "Didn't you know? Ever since your father had that…unfortunately mishap at the Ministry Snape has been trying to steal your fathers place."

"What, how, why?"

"To gain favor with The Dark Lord of course."

"But how?"

"By spreading lies and rumors. Snape has been doing all he can to discredit your father."

"What?" Draco was furious. "How dare he?"

Bellatrix smiled. "See Draco. You can't trust him. You can only trust The Dark Lord, yourself, and me. We are the ones that have your best interests at heart. All Snape will do is stab you in the back and take credit for everything you do."

"I won't let him anywhere near my mission." Draco said firmly. "This is my moment. No way is he going to steal it from me."

"Exactly." Bellatrix cheered. "Now at the feast did Dumbledore say anything else that might be important?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. What he is going to do about the upcoming war, the moments of the Order of the Phoenix, any personal moments or observations. Anything he might have been doing over the summer and might still be doing even now. Did he say anything that even hinted at something important?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so." Bellatrix repeated her voice dangerously low.

"Yeah," Draco shifted uncomfortably. Even when she wasn't there his aunt could make him nervous. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well you better start paying attention if you're going to complete this thing." Bellatrix exploded at him.

"I don't see why it matters." Draco protested. "He's going to be dead soon anyway. Why should I care what he said?"

"Because Dumbledore is not just any wizard, you stupid child." Bellatrix hissed. "You're going to need as much information on him as possible if you want to stand even the slightest chance of killing him."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Anything to get her to stop shouting at him. "I'll do better I promise."

"As well you should. A lot is riding on this Draco. Don't screw it up."

_But no pressure or anything._


End file.
